A Fallen Soul Trilogy: Book Two: Resurrection
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: Sequel to a new addition. DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ A NEW ADDITION! It has been 19 days since Lilith sacrificed herself and Angel now runs Wolfram & Hart. New acquaintances emerge as the true power of Wolfram & Hart new secrets emerge along with one that nobody expected, especially not a certain British vampire with humanity issues... No official pairings
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of the characters in it. **

Darkness. Darkness. Darkness all around. Is this...well why wouldn't it be. But wouldn't I know? Is this...hell?

_The Sanctuary by Darling Violetta (Opening theme)_

_Resurrection_

_A clip of Angel slamming a file closed._

_David Boreanaz As Angel_

_Clip of Angel clashing swords with Lilith._

_Jessica Grace as Lilith Omirou_

_Clip of Lilith in vampire form, roaring._

_J. August Richards as Charles Gunn_

_Clip of Gunn sitting in a chair, sweating, with wires attached to his bare chest._

_Amy Acker as Winifred Berkle_

_Clip of Fred putting the top piece of a pyramid on._

_Andy Hallet as Lorne_

_Clip of Lorne talking on the phone, inaudible dialogue._

_ And_

_ Alexis Denisof as Wesley Windum Price_

_Clip of Wesley sending a grappling hook to the ceiling._

_Clip of Lilith looking horrified and staring at some unseen figure. _

"We're turning this place, inside out. They want to see how, I like running Wolfram & Hart, they're gonna find out. Everything must go. Starting with that." Angel said as he stormed into his office.

_Same old Angel. Yeesh. Come on he has so much stuff and he can't even have a little fun with it._

"Hi. Really neat to see you guys." A girl with red hair said.

"I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be my office." Angel said, not looking happy.

_Huh. So what, your only happy if your evil and killing people? Wow, you really should see a doctor about that. _

"Never happen again. I just wanted to see your face." She said.

"You wanted to make an entrance." Angel countered

_Angel. If I had legs. I would kick you._

"You always open both doors when you enter a room?"

_I like her._

* * *

"To sacrifice a loved one or pet, press pound now."

_Ha ha. Wow Angel, you really got yourself into something didn't ya ha ha. Wiat why am I moving when I have no bloody, body! Ouch. Damn it. _

"Harmony."

_Woah woah woah. Harmony? _

"Hey-Boss."

_I'm in hell. This is hell, and I'm in it._

* * *

_Ding_

Angel walked out of the underground elevator to a bunch of cars. He walked all powerful like and then got weak in the legs. "Their all so beautiful."

_Jeesh. Could you get anymore immature?_

"The vessel just holds it until the magic word dissolves the vessel." 'Spanky' moved quickly and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Do you know what I'm doing now? Applying pressure to your windpipe. You'll pass out. And then I'll allow Mr. Fries decide _if _he wants you to wake up.

* * *

"Are we really gonna do any good here?" Fred asked.

"Yes we are. We're gonna change things. We came to wolfram &hart because It's a powerful weapon and we'll find out how to wield it." Angel said.

"Or kill ourselves with it." Wesley said.

"Yay team."

"Sooner or later will tip them over and we'll find out why they really brought us here. Mean while." He stood up and picked up an envelope as he went on. "We do the work, our way, and work our way up one thing at a time and deal," He ripped the envelope open and was surprised when a necklace fell out of it. "With whatever comes next." He whispered.

Dust and ashes circled out of the necklace as it moved into the shape of a body. Bones formed and then flesh and then clothes formed, first black, combat boots, then black jeans, then a black off-the-shoulder shirt then a leather coat, then a locket with a gold chain, then a silver ring with a heart, a crown, and two hand around the heart. Screams came from the dust as the face formed. Beautiful light green eyes, lush, pink lips, pale skin, and dark brown hair.

She was leaning over slightly breathing heavily as she looked around.

"Lilith." Wesley said in shock.

"Lilith." Angel said bitterly as he glared at her.

"Blondie bears, creation?" Harmony asked as she poked her head into the room.

* * *

**Okay well there's the first chapter also known as the prologue. Sorry about it being so short the next chapter will be long I promise. ^_^ Hope you like it. Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Review!**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	2. Help me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of the characters in it.**

_Previously on Resurrection_

_"You always open both doors when you enter a room?"_

_"To sacrifice a loved one or pet, press pound now."_

_"Harmony."_

_"Hey-Boss"_

_I'm in hell. This is hell, and I'm in it._

_"Their all so beautiful."_

_Jeesh. Could you get anymore immature?_

_"Are we really gonna do any good here?"_

_"Yes we are. We're gonna change things. We came to wolfram &hart because It's a powerful weapon and we'll find out how to wield it."_

_"Yay team."_

_"Sooner or later will tip them over and we'll find out why they really brought us here. Mean while. We do the work, our way, and work our way up one thing at a time and deal,"_

_"With whatever comes next."_

_"Lilith."_

_"Lilith."_

**Sunnydale, California  
The Hellmouth  
Nineteen days Earlier**

**"No. No, you've done enough, you could still-" She cut him off.**

**"No. You beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup." She told him.**

**"I mean it. I've got to do this." She said raising a hand to silence him.**

**He held onto her hand, holding it as he entwined his fingers with hers as her hand caught on fire.**

**"Now go!" **

**"I wanna see how it ends." She said, grinning ear to ear. **

Lilith doubled over in pain as she materializes in Angel's office, gasping. She looks around her panic-stricken at the unfamiliar faces as she saw Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Lorne.

"What...What?" Lilith asked confused.

"What the hell are you doing here Lilith?" Harmony asked with her hands on her hips.

"Harmony please." Wesley said.

"This is Lilith? _The _Lilith." Gunn sneered.

"Wait a minute who's-" Fred asked.

"It's alright, sweetie. Nobody's going to hurt you." Lorne said which seemed to calm her down slightly.

"Speak for yourself." Gunn said. Lilith shot a venemous glare at him.

"Will someone please tell me who-"

"Lilith the roses thorn. Though she hasn't been a vampire nearly as long as her sire...sorry her first sire, Spike, she has well passed him in a hundred years. Known to be one of the worst second only to-"

"Me." Angel said. Lilith spun around to see Angel. She morphed into her vampire face and roared at him. She charged at him and found herself go right through him. She looked down to see herself sticking out of a desk.

"Bugger." She said.

_The Sanctuary by Darling Violetta (Opening theme)_

_Resurrection_

___Clip of many faces. Terrified faces._

_A clip of Angel slamming a file closed._

_Clip of angel clashing swords with Lilith._

_Clip of Angel and Lilith talking._

_Clip of Angel getting thrown through glass. _

_Clip of Lilith staking a vampire._

_David Boreanaz As Angel_

_Clips of angels head basically spinning around._

_Jessica Grace as Lilith Omirou_

_Clips of Lilith, walking, and fighting, and standing in the rain with a blood soaked face._

_J. August Richards as Charles Gunn_

_Clips of Gunn as a lawyer, a fighter._

_Amy Acker as Winifred Berkle_

_Clips of her at her lab._

_Andy Hallet as Lorne_

_Clips of Lorne talking on the phone, and singing._

_And_

_Alexis Denisof as Wesley Windum Price_

_Clip of Wesley sending a grappling hook to the ceiling, and of him looking at books._

_Clip of Lilith looking horrified and staring at some unseen figure._

"What-what's happened to me?" Lilith asked.

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I think your a ghost."

"I'm no bloody ghost." Lilith snapped.

"Where'd she come from?" Fred asked.

"From this." Wesley said.

"What is it?" Gunn asked.

"Something I gave to Buffy before I came back. She told me she would give it to spike so-" Lilith cut him off.

"Spike? Is he-" She broke off as Angel interrupted her.

"He's fine. Went to Europe with Buffy last time I heard."

"I want to see him. Talk to him." Lilith muttered mainly to herself.

"That's gonna be tough." He said.

"You can't keep him from me anymore than you could keep William from Buffy."

"She wasn't mine to keep. Just like Spike isn't yours to keep." He retorted.

"Says you? You had no idea what we had. Okay even to _me _that sounded lame." She broke off with a sigh. "Look. I may not have had a relationship with him, except for that one night that was really _really _relationshippy, but however have you forgotten? About _our_ history. About how you _killed _the man I loved!" She snapped glaring at him.

"Angel? What is she talking about?" Fred asked.

"Oh this is rich! They don't know do they? Don't know that technically speaking _your _my sire." She snapped still furious at him.

"I don't see how that's relevant."

"Ha! I was right. The only time you have fun is when the man I loved is in control, and killing." She snapped.

"Angelus?" Wesley whispered.

"Yep." She snapped.

"Lilith. Shut up."

"I must be in hell. This has to be hell. It _is _hell. And I'm in it." She muttered.

"No L.A. but a lot of people make that mistake." Lorne said.

"Oh so he's a good-guy vampire. Like Angel." Gunn said.

"He's nothing like me."

"Got that right. what have you done to me?" Lilith snapped. "What is this place? Who are you people? What the bloody hell, is happening?" She yelled.

* * *

"You'd think saving the world would give me the right to rest in-"

"Lilith?"

"What? Oh balls." She faded away.

"What did she mean, saving the world?" Just then Lilith reappeared.

"Oh well that- Buffy did most of the work." Angel said.

"Okay let's see she got stabbed and ran out of a cave. I died." Lilith snapped.

"Where'd you go? Don't you know?"

"I'm- I was-You. This is your fault." She snapped pointing a finger at Angel.

"You brought that amulet to sunnydale. You would've been the one to use it until you chickened out."

"What did you-"

"You heard me. You left town in the nick of time, didn't you, before the death and mayhem? Abandoned the woman you claimed to love."

"Buffy made the call. Wasn't my choice."

"And this bloody hell wasn't mine. I'm not you. I don't give a piss about atonement or destiny. Just because I got me a soul doesn't mean I'm gonna let myself be led around by-" Fred cut her off.

"E-excuse me?"

"Did-did you just say-Lilith has a soul?" Wesley asked then turned to Angel. "You never said."

"Didn't seem worth mentioning, you know."

"There seems to be a lot of that."

"Or maybe Captain Forehead was feeling a little less special. Didn't like me crashing his exclusive club—another vampire with a soul in the world."

"You're not in the world...Casper."

"Okay, um...do you think that if she sang that Lorne would be able to pick up anything?" Fred suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Gunn stated.

"Okay Lilith. Sing awa-" She broke off as she saw that Lilith was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Running away again. Nice new M.O. I can see why heroes like you get rewarded with the shiny new glass and chrome. Why didn't I think of that?" Lilith said as she walked beside Angel with a grin.

"I'm not responsible for what happened to you."Angel said

"I'm not the prat here. I know you, Angel. What do you think you're doing? Made some devil's bargain to take over this company. Thought you'd use it to fight the evil of the world from inside the belly of the beast. Trouble is you're too busy fighting to see you and yours are getting digested." Lilith snapped.

"Not gonna happen." He said stopping in front of the elevators.

"Oh, you think you're in control here? Guess again, mate. You're no more in control than I am. Except I'm not gonna bloody stand for it, while you're just a blind.." She glanced over his shoulder. "Grox'lar Beast."

"What?" After is sacked Angel around for a bit, Lilith tried to punch it but her hand went right through him.

"Oh, brilliant." She muttered.

"Somebody want to tell me how a Grox'lar Beast got past security? I don't have time for this." Angel asked.

"Of course not. Man's gotta stay focused on profit margins and power lunches." Lilith mocked with a grin.

"Angel—" Harmony tried to say but was interrupted by Angel.

"Yeah, Lilith? I got a business to run. That means responsibilities, appointments to keep." Angel ranted.

"That was your three o'clock." Harmony said.

"That..." Lilith laughed at him. "I'm meeting with Grox'lars? They eat babies!" Angel snapped.

"Just their heads. You were supposed to open negotiations with his clan." Harmony told him.

"Negotiations for what?" Angel asked.

"Get 'em to stop eating baby heads." Gunn said walking up to the scene.

"Oh. So that's good. Oh, so this—this is bad." Angel said.

"No, actually the Grox'lar clan respects someone who takes a strong opening position. Wolfram & Hart didn't just jack me up here with the human laws, also demon laws from every dimension. Probably should have been briefed you about the Grox'lar, but we got a little..." He glanced at Lilith. "sidetracked. Plus I've been implementing our reforms. Mostly staff overhaul. I've fired 40 employees in the past 2 days." He added.

"How's that going?" Angel asked walking, away.

"As expected. Anger, tears, venomous death threats." Gunn said casually.

* * *

Angel walked out of the elevator into the garage. His cars were lined up along the wall. He walked toward a black Viper, and opened the door.

"Knew you'd pick the Viper. So bloody predictable." Lilith said with a grin,

"Lilith, get out of the car." Angek snapped.

"No." She said calmly yet defiantly.

"What?" He asked.

"This haunting-you-till- the-end-of-time idea of yours is starting to sound appealing. I could drive you completely starkers, right out of your gourd. Yeah, and you wouldn't be able to do a sodding thing about it. " She grinned as Angel slammed the door and walked over to a silver Camaro and opened teh door, getting into the drivers seat. "Fancy a road trip. This'll be fun, eh? You and me together again. So...where are we off to?" She asked as she sat in the passenger seat.

"To see the wizard." He said as he started the car and drove away.

* * *

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Hainsley?"

"Let's just say he sent us an invitation.

"We're—I'm from Wolfram & Hart.

"I'm his date.

"Mr. Hainsley is with a customer at the moment. I'm afraid he does not suffer interruption lightly.

"Not so worried about his suffering. Go ahead and interrupt.

"As you wish. Please wait here, gentlemen.

"Oh, life among the power elite. It's all so civilized. Hainsley grinds up one of your people into chum, and you drop by for tea.

"I'm hoping to avoid a body count here.

"No worries. Looks like this Hainsley keeps one on hand." She said as she looked into another room.

* * *

"I thought about going older with it. I don't know, more distinguished, kind of a 50-something Shirley Temple Black with it. You know, that ultra-respectable ambassador to somewhere feel. But in the end I... I went with pretty. I suppose we all do, in the end, don't we? You know, in the end. Pretty people just seem to have it so much—" The demon spoke casually and broke off as Hainsley stuck his hand in teh girls stomach.

"Oh. Whoa. There's something you don't see every, uh—OK, yeah, that's feelin' a little weird." The demon added as he went into Hainsley's left arm and through out his right arm and into the girls stomahc sending the demon inside her.

"Excuse the interruption, sir. There are some more employee's from Wolfram & Hart asking to see you. They seem rather adamant." The butler said.

"Kill them." Hainsley snapped.

"Very good, sir." The butler said before heading out of the room.

* * *

"I don't know. Maybe the geezer's just lonely. Throws himself a surprise party every night. Picks out one of these painted pigeons and shows her a good time, if you know what I mean. What? I'm sure they don't mind." Lilith suggested.

"Yeah, I mind." Angel snapped Angrily.

"Why? They're the lucky ones, aren't they? It's over for them. They've shuffled off, cleanly, the one time. Nobody's shoving them back into the stinking world against their will." Lilith said, her voice growing slightly agitated.

"I mind." Angel repeated.

"Mr. Hainsley has asked that I send you back to Wolfram & Hart...In a manner of speaking." The butler said before pulling out butcher knives and started to dance with them causing Lilith to giggle.

"Uh-oh. Looks like it's buckets for you." Lilith said in between giggles.

"A spoon? That's just...Well, OK, that's more...Disappointing, really." She said breaking off from her laughter when Angel threw a spoon at his forhead which he ripped out of said forhead and glared angrily at Angel before collapsing.

"I know you can't help me, but could you maybe not root for the other team?" Angel snapped.

"Hey, I'll root for anyone with half a chance of taking you down a notch." Lilith retorted.

"What is your problem?" He asked.

"You are, ya ponce! You're my problem. You got it too good. You're king of a 30-floor castle, with all the cars, comfort, power, and glory you could ever want, and here I save the world, throw myself onto the proverbial hand grenade for love, honor, and all the right reasons, and what do I get? Bloody well toasted and ghosted is what I get, isn't it? It's not fair." Lilith ranted.

"Fair? You asked for a soul. I didn't! It almost killed me. I spent a hundred years trying to come to terms with infinite remorse. You spent 3 weeks moaning in a basement, and then you were fine! What's fair about that?" Angel ranted.

"Okay, one, it wasn't a basement it was some old house that used to belong to my family, and two, are you getting blurry, or is it—" She broke off as she disappeared.

* * *

Angel broke the door down causing Hainsley glance up. "Come in, it's open." He said sarcastically.

"Hainsley." Angel said as he walked in.

"Didn't know it was the head cheese himself. I thought for sure you were another lackey. You should show more respect." Hainsley chastised.

"Oh, uh, I can see you guys have a thing going on. Don't wanna get in your way. I'll let myself out." The demon girl said. When she went to walk past Angel, he grabbed her by teh throat and knocked her out after he saw the glowing red eyes.

"So how much do you charge, huh? Installing the average demon in a human body? I'm sure a lot of them would love to pass as people. You know, walk amongst the sheep." Angel commented.

"Believe me, friend, the average demon can't afford it." Hainsley said with a grin.

"I'm cutting off your supply, Hainsley. As of now your body shop is— Ah!" Angel broke off as Hainsley pointed to him and started to bring him closer to him.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I eat the dead for breakfast, son. And you're just another plate o' bacon and eggs." He asked venomously as he turned his hand causing Angel greater pain, when out of the blue Lilith appeared again. "A ghost, huh? You brought a ghost as your backup, vampire?" Hainsley mocked.

"I'm not here to back him up. I just haunt the bastard." Lilith said with a grin.

"Stay out of this." Angel snapped.

"Oh, stick it—far as it'll go. You go ahead, wiz. Do what you want." Lilith said as just stood there and watched.

"What I want is to turn you inside out, like a shirt. I could dust you right now, boy. Wouldn't even need a stake. But that would be too big an insult for the senior partners to overlook. Seems that they've got plans for you." Hainsley said letting him go.

"I've got plans of my own. Gunn, do it." Angel said, after flipping open his phone and dialing a number before flipping it closed.

"And what was that? Just call in an air strike?" Hainsley mocked.

"I just froze all your bank accounts, terminated your paper assets, and turned your books over to a very motivated contact we have at the I.R.S. 5 minutes from now, you'll have nothing but this house. 10 minutes from now, that'll go into foreclosure." Angel explained.

"You can't do that." Hainsley said, horrified.

"I'll let myself out." Angel said as he buttoned up his suit.

"It's not legal. You think you can get away with that?" He said as he chuckled scornfully. "I'll sue you to hell." He added.

"Good luck. We're your lawyers." Angel said as he walked out.

"This isn't over, vampire," The necromancer swore.

"That's how you're goanna fight the forces of evil now, call the I.R.S.?" Lilith asked Angel as she followed him.

"Whatever it takes," Angel retorted.

"Hello, I.R.S.? Will you fight my battles for me? And while you're at it, will you wipe my wide, spotty..." She trailed off as she disappeared.

"Oh, thank God." Angel said as he walked out of the house.

"**?" She finished as she found herself in front of Hansley. "You..." She started to say but trailed off.

"Power over the dead, But enough about me, let's talk about you. You're a ghost. Well, close enough, anyway. That's just a horrible way to be. You're not here, you're not there, just lost, somewhere in the middle. And you can't fight against it. You can't fix it. Hell, you can't even lift a finger 'cause you simply don't have any." Hansley ranted.

"Yeah. Is there a point to all of this cause, if not hey I could listen to you yammer all night." Lilith snapped sarcastically.

"I can give you back what's been taken from you—freedom, power of choice. I can put your destiny back in your own flesh-and-bone hands. That's right, A corporeal body. I can make that happen. But to do that, I need you to do something for me. Something that might require..." He trailed off as if implying something.

"Hurt Angel, that it? You want me to hurt Angel?" She asked excitedly before grinning devilishly. "You've come to the right ghost." She grinned.

"Well, look at you," Lilith said with a grin, from the shadows.

"Aw, no. No. No, no!" Angel growled.

"Sitting in luxury's ample lap. Top of the world. Looking down on... well, everyone. It's good to be king, isn't it?" She scoffed at the idea.

"Ground rules. Haunt me all you want during business hours, but this space—off limits." Angel snapped.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." She said, giving him a pointed glance over the shoulder. "Relax, honey, I didn't come here for a fight."

"Really?" Angel asked, surprised.

"Not that I could, right? Can't touch, can't affect anything... Yeah, I overheard your little group discussion about me." She said referring to the whole big well discussion.

"How much?" Angel asked.

"Enough of enough," She said as she looked out the window.

"Look, Lilith-" Lilith cut him off.

"Necromancer tried to make a deal with me." She informed him.

"What?" Angel snapped his attention towards her.

"Said he could bring me back—body and soul—if I used our close personal relationship to double-cross you." She told him, still looking out the window.

"Tempting, so what'd you say?" He asked, pointedly.

"You see, right there, that's the problem. You having to ask me that. I don't play for that side anymore, or haven't you heard? Besides... even if Mr. Death could do what he promised, I trust him about as much as you trust me." She said glaring at him.

"What do you want from me?" He asked confused now.

"I can't live like this, Angel, Being useless." She sighed. "Being nothing. I want it to end." She said then glanced is way. "I made it 100 years. I was never supposed to last this long. I've died 4 times in the past century. I need to join her." She whispered the last part.

It wasn't long before they were back at Hainsley's, and it didn't really take long to trap Angel. Before Lilith knew it she was inside the necromancer. She grinned and started to take control. She groaned as she hit the table and felt the vessel die. She grinned and started to punch him, over and over. Each blow was more powerful than the last when Angel cut off his head.

"Oh bugger. I was just getting started." Lilith whined as Hainsley's body fell to the ground.

"That was you hitting me?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"That last bit. Hainsley's been dead since he hit the table." She said with a grin. "Come on A. I had to get a few good swipes in, did I not?" She asked with a cocky grin.

"Can you help me?" Lilith pleaded to Fred.

"What?" Fred asked confused.

"Don't wanna go, but it's like... It's like the ground underneath me is... splitting open and my legs are... straddling both sides of this bloody big chasm. It's getting wider, pulling me in." She tried to explain.

"Is that... is that what's happening when you keep vanishing?" Fred asked.

Lilith spun around. "Well duh!" She rolled her eyes. "I know I belong there but...I know she's not there...she can't be."

"Wait a second..." Fred said confused as she picked up a nearby book and flipped through it. "Allison." She whispered.

"It's the other one. Full of fire and of torment. And it's happening. And I'm terrified." She said and turned to face Fred. "Help me." She pleaded.

* * *

**Phew finally done! Wha-? f-f-f-four th-th-thousand words? Holy crap on a cracker. Review please.**


	3. First meeting

**A/N: Okay basically I skipped about 5 episodes seeing as I have no inspiration for any of the 5 that I skipped so I'm skipping right to her being corporealized. He he ^^; Also I'm changing it so that Lilith doesn't meet Drusilla until Spike returns to the Royal London Hotel. Anyways, enjoy!~ ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of the characters in it.**

_Previously on Ressurection_

_**"No. No, you've done enough, you could still-"**_

_**"I wanna see how it ends."**_

_"This is Lilith? __The _Lilith."

_"Ha! I was right. The only time you have fun is when the man I loved is in control, and killing."_

_"Angelus?"_

_"What? Oh balls."_

_"Lilith, get out of the car."_

_"I'm his date."_

_"Believe me, friend, the average demon can't afford it."_

_"Oh, stick it—far as it'll go. You go ahead, wiz. Do what you want."_

_"Hurt Angel, that it? You want me to hurt Angel?"_

_"I made it 100 years. I was never supposed to last this long. I've died 4 times in the past century. I need to join her."_

_"Help me."_

**Royal London Hotel, England, 1903**

**A man and a woman could be heard giggling as they came to the door. William walked in followed by Lilith. He turned around and stretched out his arm, and took hold of her hand, leading her fully into the suite.**

**She grinned at him before glancing around the place. "Nice place. Yours?" She asked when she spotted a dead couple on the couch.**

**"Theirs. Ambasator to something. And his plump, lovely wife. Till they flew away on fairy wings." A childish voice said from behind them. Lilith spun around to see a tall woman with dark brown hair and eyes.**

**"Drusilla." William said with a grin as he walked over to her and took her hand.**

**She purred. "I see you've made, a lost little kitty cat, William." She purred. "Psst, psst, psst. Until Angelus sees er'." Drusilla said with a grin.**

**"Angelus? Who the bloody hell is Ange-" She broke off as she saw a tall man in the shadows.**

**"Look what Willy, made." Drusilla giggled.**

**"It's called, Annie." William added.**

**"uh, number one it's Annabelle and number two it's only my midd-"Angelus cut her off.**

**"So, more ladies, eh?" He said with a cold a smirk. She narrowed her eyes.**

**"Don't get me wrong, I love the ladies, but having too many of em, can make a fella, restless." He said with a smirk. "After all, theres nothing like a good days slaughter with another man to make up for not being able to do so with the ladies." He grinned at her as he approached.**

**"If I might interject something, why wouldn't you be able to do so with the 'ladies' as you put it." Lilith asked through narrowed eyes. (Okay from here on out she's gonna be known as Annabelle seeing as though it is her middle name it's what everyone used to call her when she was human. Kay~?)**

**He laughed. "Ladies just don't have as much of a killing streak as Willy and I do." He pointed out.**

**She glared daggers at him. "Really?" She said as he continued to approach her.**

**"Yes. However feel, free to prove me wrong, Annie." He said with a grin.**

**She narrowed her eyes as he grabbed her arm and put it under the sunlight. She yanked her arm away from him. "Touch me again and I'll-" Angelus cut her off.**

**"I guess me and Willie were right, afterall." He said with a grin. She glared at him before placing her arm under the sunlight again. "Oh, I like this one. You and me, we're gonna be the best of friends." He laughed earning a small chuckle from Annabelle.**

**Present day**

"Get the hell away from me, Lilith."

"Would if I could, peaches. So why not just give me what I want so we can both go back to being at least relatively happy." She snapped as she followed him.

"Your not getting an office."

"You selfish, sod. The rest of your...gang get to go home to their nice and cozies. Me? I gotta nest in somebosy else's nest. It aint bleeding right." She ranted.

"You don't work here. You haunt the place. And annoy me. That's all." He snapped in reply as he headed towards his office after receiving his mail.

"Yeah, right. Boo-hoo." She snapped. "Try staking your cousin, when he's coming on to you!" She yelled after him.

"You got mail." Harmony informed her.

"Who'd be sending mail to a bloody..."

"Ghost? Doesn't say. Kinda heavy. Here." Lilith waved her hands. "Oh you want me to..." Harmony asked trailing off.

"If you wouldn't mind." She said with an irritated sigh.

Harmony opened it, there was a big flash then the phone started to ring. "Well wasn't that something.' She muttered. "If you need me, I'll be in here, telling your boss what a miserable bastard he is." She walked right _into _the door instead of through it, causing her to fall back on her ass.

"Bloody hell! That hurt." She growled. Angel walked out of his office and stared down at Lilith on the floor in front of his office. "Hold on..." She said her eyes widening in surprise and a small but very effective smile appeared on her lips.

**The Sanctuary by Darling Violetta (Opening theme)**

**Resurrection**

**Clip of many faces. Terrified faces.**

**A clip of Angel slamming a file closed.**

**Clip of angel clashing swords with Lilith.**

**Clip of Angel and Lilith talking.**

**Clip of Angel getting thrown through glass.**

**Clip of Lilith staking a vampire.**

**David Boreanaz As Angel**

**Clips of angels head basically spinning around.**

**Jessica Grace as Lilith Omirou**

**Clips of Lilith, walking, and fighting, and standing in the rain with a blood soaked face.**

**J. August Richards as Charles Gunn**

**Clips of Gunn as a lawyer, a fighter.**

**Amy Acker as Winifred Berkle**

**Clips of her at her lab.**

**Andy Hallet as Lorne**

**Clips of Lorne talking on the phone, and singing.**

**And**

**Alexis Denisof as Wesley Windum Price**

**Clip of Wesley sending a grappling hook to the ceiling, and of him looking at books.**

**Clip of Lilith looking horrified and staring at some unseen figure**

"Hey I'm..." She touched her arms then her legs then her chest. "I can feel." She touched Angel's chest.

"Hey. Stop touching me." He snapped, pushing her hands away. She licked her lips, in the process tasting the blood from the split lip she got when she crashed into the door. "Mmm. I can..." She ripped the mug away from Angel and started to gulp it down. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Oh god. It's bloody ambrosia." She said with a grin, licking her lips. She glanced other at Angel. "Is this Otter?"

"Hey what's going-" Out of the blue Lilith grinned and whacked him over the head, before resting her elbow on his shoulder, and grinned.

"That's right, charlie boy. I'm back." She said with a giggle as she removed her elbow from his shoulder.

"How?" Gunn asked, dumbfoundedly.

"I got it! Must've been that box of flash I got in the mail." She said snapping her fingers together.

"Mail? From who?" Angel asked, crosing his arms other his chest.

"Don't know. Really don't care. If you find out, give em' a bloody kiss on the mouth for me, will ya?" She said with a smirk as she opened the window and jumped out of it.

**Victorian Era Coach 1903 - Night **

"Then, you jumped in right in the middle of the ceremony, gouged out the priests eyes and said 'Little baby never learned headmasters lesson.'" Annabelle laughed.

"Yes. He was delicious." Drusilla said, licking her lips. "Care for a taste?" She asked gesturing to the groom.

"Nah. That's your spoils, mate. I think I might go and find William." She said as she thoughtfully looked out the window. "He's off prowling for some poor innocent soul." She said with a smirk at teh thought.

"He's special, isn't he, our dearheart." Drusilla breathed.

She grinned. "He's far more than that. He's the one who brought me into this world. He's my damnation." She said with a cold grin.

"Yes. He's quite the violent soul. Has those baby fish swimming all around his head." Drusilla purred.

"Yeah. It's like he's young child or something." She said with a grin.

"Maybe 1 or 2 by now." Drusilla purred.

The carriage stopped on Dru's order. "Go on. Happy prowling." She purred to Lilith.

Lilith grinned at her before jumping out of the carriage, into the night.

**Present day **

"Eve's got this theory." Angel told Lilith who was now leaning against the wall narrowing her eyes at him.

"Fact, Jack. There's only supposed to be one candidate for the vampire with the soul hero part in the big show. Two of you, and the wheel of destiny starts to spin off its axis. That's why everything and everyone is going mad." Eve said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hold on a tick. Your blaming this on us?"

"No she's blaming it on you." Angel snapped.

"This town might not be big enough for both of you." Eve added.

"Well, screw this town, then. Screw this devil's funhouse." She scoffed as she walked down the hallway. "And screw you for good measure." She caleld over her shoulder. Eve and Angel followed her, clearly annoyed as she continued her rant. "I think I'll take the new flesh and bones across the pond back to Europe." She added.

"Lilith, by town, I mean this entire plane of existence." Lilith stopped at the elevator. "You won't solve this disequilibrium by leaving." The elevator door opened after a high pitched 'ding'. "You might even make it worse." Eve added.

"Let's not make it worse. We don't want worse. I just went to the white room to see what the big cat had to say." Gunn said as he stepped out of the elevator, loosening his tie with his eyes, wide with fear.

"That's a good look for you." Lilith said with a smirk as she leaned sideways against the wall.

"And?" Angel asked, ignoring Lilith.

"Cat's gone."

"Gone?" Eve asked, confused.

"The white room, too. Elevator just opened up into a howling abyss. You ever heard a howling abyss? Terrible sound." Gunn said rubbing his ears.

"Cat's gone means the conduit's gone means we're alone in this. No contact with the senior partners. Just us and a big, gaping tear in the balance of the universe." Eve said.

Lilith put out her hand to stop the Elevator door from closing and rolled her eyes at them.

"Lilith... stay." Lilith glanced at him. "Please. Europe'll still be there after we've worked this out." He added.

"Maybe." Gunn said.

"Probably." Angel added.

She sighed and let the elevator door close. "How exactly are you gonna work this out, boss man? You tell me we're making a tear in the galaxy or whatnot? You think you're just gonna sew that back up?" She pointed out, sarcasm dripping from her voice like poison.

Everybody glared at her. "Here's a thought. Why didn't this happen before now? I mean me and captain forehead other there aren't the only vampires with a soul in the world. Spike has one too."

"One word. Champion. You risked your life, to save the world, which you succeeded in. That makes you an applicant to the prophecy. Spike didn't save the world like he was supposed to. So, he's out, and because your back, now there are two champion vampires with a soul." Eve explained.

"If there was just some way to determine which one of you the prophecy's really about, maybe..." She added, trailing off slightly.

"I just read the Shanshu prophecy, and I'm telling you, there was nothing in it-" Lilith cut him off.

"You read the prophecy? The on you could give bollocks about? A load of rubbish you said? Well aint that just bloody interesting." She through narrowed eyes.

"Lilith." Angel crossed his arms over his chest.

"No offense, Angel. What we need is someone who's an expert on the Shanshu scriptures." Gunn said with a thoughtful look.

"Fine but wesley's not here." Angel pointed out.

"No, but his department is. Maybe somebody there can-" Eve was cut off by Angel saying,

"Do what? I'm telling you I read the prophecy."

* * *

"You didn't read the prophecy." Sirk said, standing up.

"I didn't?" Angel asked.

"You read a translation of the prophecy. It's like comparing the King James Bible with the original Aramaic, the Hebrew. Much of the flavor, the subtlety of usage, the historical context has been stripped away." He said as he picked up a book and sat back down. He glanced at Angel and scoffed. "Read the prophecy. You may as well have read a 12-year-old's book report on the subject."

"OK, Sirk. Point made. Listen, is there anything in the Shanshu that can help us with what's going on?" Angel asked, impatiently.

"What's it say about me?" Lilith asked, equally impatient.

"There is a newly translated group of verses which may perhaps prove relevant. 'The root of the tree will split in 2. And each thing will seek nourishment from the buried river.'"

Lilith narrowed her eyes.

"It's a metaphir. Please don't tell me I have to explain a metaphor to you people." He muttered.

"Sirk. The text." Angel snapped.

"Ah. Here we are. 'Storm unleashed. The balance will falter until the vampire with a soul drinks from the cup of perpetual torment.'" He continued, reading.

"More metaphors?" Lilith asked.

"No that parts real." Sirk corrected her.

"Perpetual torment? Just know that's not gonna taste very good." She said as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"'He will have the weight of worlds upon him, binding his limbs, grinding his bones to meal until he saves creation... or destroys it.' The vampire will have his past washed clean."

"So, Angel drinks from this cup. Our computers go back on line, phones stop ringing, and people quit turning into homicidal maniacs?" Gunn asked.

"Who says it's about, peaches at all?" Lilith asked.

"Come on, Lilith, Your really think this is about you?" He asked her turning his head towards her.

"Why the hell not? Just because you-" Eve cut her off.

"Kids, let's focus on the problem at hand. We don't want to be wrong about this." Eve pointed out.

"There is no wrong. The drinking of the cup is predestined. That can't be changed. Whoever drinks from it was meant to. When one is confirmed as the central figure of the prophecy, the universe should realign itself." Sirk said with a grin.

"So, this cup thing. Where is it? Does it say?" Gunn asked.

"It does offer some details, yes. Housed in the hidden city of Petra. Mm-hmm. Disappears during the crusades. Surfaces again at the Vatican. Vanishes in the third year of the inquisition. Then...yes. Interesting."

"What?" Lilith and Angel said at the same time.

"It's in Nevada. Death Valley, to be exact. 'The earth will thrash and mark the appearance of the cup at the columns.'" He said then looked up at them. "'And the desert will swallow cup and house whole and' This can be only loosely translated. 'The fat lady, will sing no more.'" Lilith realized where in Nevada it was. She grinned and silently jumped out the window down into a secret passage in teh basement. She grinned and hopped into the viper.

* * *

"Yello." Lilith purred into the phone.

"You took my Viper." Angel snapped.

"My viper now, peaches."

"You think this is a game? People are dying." Angel snapped.

"And one of us is going to stop it. Hey, what do you know? I vote for me." Lilith said with a smirk.

"There's no voting. It's a prophecy. And it's not about you, Lilith."

"Still can't accept it, can you? Sad, really. All these years believing you're the signified ponce, only to find out you're just a big wasted space of nobody cares." She said with a smirk.

"I really wish you'd stayed a ghost." He growled.

"But I didn't, did I? Burned up saving the world, and now I'm back for real. Wonder why that is? Oh, wait. 'Cause I'm the one, you prick!"

"Lilith-"

"PfffffffffffffffffffffOops sorry your pffffffffffffffffff what do they call it pfffffffffffffffffffffff oh right breaking up your breaking up!" She said.

"Lilith don-" Lilith hung up.

"Twat." She muttered as she put her foot down on the accelerator.

"Idiot." Angel muttered.

* * *

"Here we are, then. 2 vampire heroes... competing to wet our whistle with a drink of light, refreshing torment." Lilith said as they both stood in front of the cup.

"Is that what you think you are? A hero?" Angel asked, in clear disbelief.

"Saved the world, didn't I?"

She grinned.

"Peaches, I'm done talking. Ta." She said as she headed up the stairs of the opera house.

**Victorian era hotel 1903 Night**

**"What did Angelus finally get back..." She trailed off as she saw William with Dru on the bed and Angelus in the corner silently egging her on.**

**Any normal person with a one track mind would have been pissed at Dru. But Lilith's rage filled her whole face and she turned it to Angelus.**

**Present day. **

"So...what do we do now?" Angel asked as they stared at the cup.

Lilith sighed and punched him in the face sending him flying. "What do you think?" She asked with a smirk.

* * *

"Come on! Let's see how much soul you really got in there." She said with a smirk.

Lilith and Angel started to fist fight. They traded punches over and over until Lilith threw Angel up into the air up on a balcony, causing him to land on a cross. He rolled off of it in pain and anger and kicked it down at her.

She laughed and started to mock him before they began their fight again. He soon knocked her down. "You always were a bit simple... Annie." She froze as the memories started to pour through her head.

**Victorian Era Hotal 1903 - Night**

**Angelus pinned Annabelle to the wall by her throat. "Don't touch him!" Annabelle yelled trying to sound imposing towards Drusilla.**

**"A little late for that, Annie, and I really don't like it when you raise your voice to me." Angelus said with a smirk.**

**"Did you miss me, Annie?" William asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.**

**"Course' he did, Willy, after all, you are his damnation." Angelus said with a smirk.**

**"You said that?" William asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "That's sweet." He said with a grin.**

**"Why. Why would you..."**

**"Daddy...did I do something to misplease you?" Dru asked.**

**"Course' not Dru. You were just doing what I told you." Angelus said with a smirk. Lilith glared at him. "Arrrgh!" She growled and flung herself at him. He grin and elbowed her in the face making her fall down on to the floor. He grinned, grabbed her by the collar of her dress and threw her onto the couch. He moved the dead woman out from beside Lilith and plopped down beside her.**

**"You just don't get it, now, do you?" He asked with a smirk. "Well your new, destructive, yes, but still your a little slow. So let me explain to you how things are now. There's no belonging or deserving anymore. You can take what you want, have what you want... but nothing is yours. Not even him." He said. He was laughing sadistically at her pain. It was just like when William caught him with Drusilla.**

**"You're wrong. He's my forever, damnation. Lovely damnation." She whispered.**

**Angelus laughed. "Well if you want him," In a split second he was beside William, resting a arm on his shoulder. "Come and get him." She narrowed her eyes and charged at him.**

**Present day **

She growled and charged at him. She grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the face. "Come on, hero. Tell me more." She growled and punched him again. "Teach me what it means." Punch. "And I'll tell you why you can't stand the bloody sight of me." Punch.

"Tell it to your therapist." Angel snapped and punched her.

"'Cause every time you look at me... " Punch. "you see all the dirty little things I've done," Punch. "all the lives I've taken..." Punch. "because of you! Spike sired me..." Punch. "but you... you made me a monster." Punch. "Literally." She whispered in his ear before punching him one last time. She watched as he collapsed to the ground. She walked over to the cup and picked it up, blocking out Angel's cries for her to stop. She took a long drink from it then glanced at him. "It's...Mountain Dew."

* * *

Turns out the senior partners were working on it from the start. Who knew. Lilith was halfway out of L.A. when she realized that Spike would not take the news well. Besides, wherever he was, odds are he was happy with the slayer. She shrugged and grinned as she spun the car around and headed back to L.A.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait I had writers block. Review.**


	4. Happy Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of the characters in it. **

_Previously on Resurrection:_

_** "Psst, psst, psst. Until Angelus sees er'."**_

_"Hey. Stop touching me." He snapped, pushing her hands away. She licked her lips, in the process tasting the blood from the split lip she got when she crashed into the door. "Mmm. I can..." She ripped the mug away from Angel and started to gulp it down. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Oh god. It's bloody ambrosia." She said with a grin, licking her lips. She glanced other at Angel. "Is this Otter?"_

_"That's right, charlie boy. I'm back."_

_"He's special, isn't he, our dearheart." Drusilla breathed._

_She grinned. "He's far more than that. He's the one who brought me into this world. He's my damnation." She said with a cold grin._

_"Fact, Jack. There's only supposed to be one candidate for the vampire with the soul hero part in the big show. Two of you, and the wheel of destiny starts to spin off its axis. That's why everything and everyone is going mad." Eve said, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"One word. Champion. You risked your life, to save the world, which you succeeded in. That makes you an applicant to the prophecy. Spike didn't save the world like he was supposed to. So, he's out, and because your back, now there are two champion vampires with a soul."_

_"You read a translation of the prophecy. It's like comparing the King James Bible with the original Aramaic, the Hebrew. Much of the flavor, the subtlety of usage, the historical context has been stripped away." He said as he picked up a book and sat back down. He glanced at Angel and scoffed. "Read the prophecy. You may as well have read a 12-year-old's book report on the subject."_

_"Ah. Here we are. 'Storm unleashed. The balance will falter until the vampire with a soul drinks from the cup of perpetual torment.'" He continued, reading._

_"More metaphors?" Lilith asked._

_"But I didn't, did I? Burned up saving the world, and now I'm back for real. Wonder why that is? Oh, wait. 'Cause I'm the one, you prick!"_

_"Lilith-"_

_"Is that what you think you are? A hero?" Angel asked, in clear disbelief._

_"Saved the world, didn't I?"_

_She grinned._

_"Peaches, I'm done talking. Ta." She said as she headed up the stairs of the opera house._

_**"Course' not Dru. You were just doing what I told you." Angelus said with a smirk. Lilith glared at him. "Arrrgh!" She growled and flung herself at him. He grin and elbowed her in the face making her fall down on to the floor. He grinned, grabbed her by the collar of her dress and threw her onto the couch. He moved the dead woman out from beside Lilith and plopped down beside her.**_

_**"Well your new, destructive, yes, but still your a little slow. So let me explain to you how things are now. There's no belonging or deserving anymore. You can take what you want, have what you want... but nothing is yours. Not even him."**_

_She growled and charged at him. She grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the face. "Come on, hero. Tell me more." She growled and punched him again. "Teach me what it means." Punch. "And I'll tell you why you can't stand the bloody sight of me." Punch._

_"'Cause every time you look at me... " Punch. "you see all the dirty little things I've done," Punch. "all the lives I've taken..." Punch. "because of you! Spike sired me..." Punch. "but you... you made me a monster." Punch. "Literally." She whispered in his ear before punching him one last time. She watched as he collapsed to the ground. She walked over to the cup and picked it up, blocking out Angel's cries for her to stop. She took a long drink from it then glanced at him. "It's...Mountain Dew." _

"Ha! Told you, you wouldn't live to see the dark of night again." She gloated looking at the car behind her as she drove forward. She turned around to look where she was going to find that she had somehow jammed the steering wheel. "Oh shit." She growled as she saw it heading for the docks getting closer and closer to the water until she could see the waves rippling.

She jumped out of the car and rolled away from it as it went right into the ocean. The vampire jumped towards her but she did a backwards roll and landed on her feet. She pulled out a dagger and darted forward, stretching out her arm in the process and sliced it across his face. He growled and jumped at her but she merely rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the throat and took his head off.

"What a ponce." She muttered, rolling her eyes as she headed towards Wolfram and Hart.

**The Sanctuary by Darling Violetta (Opening theme)**

**Resurrection**

**Clip of many faces. Terrified faces.**

**A clip of Angel slamming a file closed.**

**Clip of angel clashing swords with Lilith.**

**Clip of Angel and Lilith talking.**

**Clip of Angel getting thrown through glass.**

**Clip of Lilith staking a vampire.**

**David Boreanaz As Angel**

**Clips of angels head basically spinning around.**

**Jessica Grace as Lilith Omirou**

**Clips of Lilith, walking, and fighting, and standing in the rain with a blood soaked face.**

**J. August Richards as Charles Gunn**

**Clips of Gunn as a lawyer, a fighter.**

**Amy Acker as Winifred Berkle**

**Clips of her at her lab.**

**Andy Hallet as Lorne**

**Clips of Lorne talking on the phone, and singing.**

**And**

**Alexis Denisof as Wesley Windum Price**

**Clip of Wesley sending a grappling hook to the ceiling, and of him looking at books.**

**Clip of Lilith looking horrified and staring at some unseen figure. **

"Hey peaches. I need a new car. I'm afraid this one ended up in the docks. Don't ask me ho-" She broke off as she saw what looked like a puppet Angel.

"Just turn around and walk away." The Angel puppet snapped.

"Bloody hell."

"Lilith!"

"You're a bloody puppet!" She laughed as he jumped on her and tried to punch her, throwing her out into the lobby.

"You're a little puppet ponce!" She laughed in his face as he punched her. "Ow! Hey, didn't yer, mum ever tell ya not to hit a lady?!" She snapped and threw him off of her before standing up, wiping spit from her mouth.

"Angel what the bloody hell happened?" She question with a raised eyebrow.

"Get out of here, Lilith!" He glance around when he realized that everyone was staring at him. "What are you all looking at? Well?"

"They're looking at their pratty little puppet boss." Lilith said.

Angel glared at her before jumping on her. She growled and slammed her back against the wall until he let go. She went to punch him but he caught her fist and flipped her over causing her to groan.

Angel walked past harmony after giving his employees a speech that Lilith couldn't care less about except for when he told Harmony to give her a car. She walked over to the blonde and smirked before saying, "You heard the puppet."

* * *

**_(_I'm not going to do the whole sarcophagus two episodes because I can't figure out how to write it. I've been trying to figure it out since August but I can't so I'm gonna skip to a kinda time bomb/christmas episode.) **

Lilith looked up at the sky as she felt snow fall down onto her skin. She smiled before she pulled her hood up over her head and headed through the snow filled streets of LA. "Happiest time of year my ass." She muttered as she waved her hand and muttered a spell causing the ice under her feet to melt almost instantaneously.

she glanced up as she heard a chuckle and for a split second she thought she saw a pair of heads each with blonde hair but she merely shook it off and turned around only to freeze in place when she heard a female voice calling her name.

"Lilith? Lilith is it you?" She looked up to find herself face-to-face with Dawn.

"Dawn?" She whispered as she looked at the now 5'4 teenager in front of her.

"Lilith?" She turned around to see Willow, Kennedy and Xander turn around from their spot a few meters away. Willow let go of Kennedy's hand to run over to her. She was about a foot away from her when she slipped on some ice.

Snapping out of her trance, Lilith quickly layed out her palm so that it was facing up, after muttering something in latin, causing air to whisk around her, right past Dawn and under Willow to stop her from falling.

Willow, and Xander ran over to her. "Your alive?" Willow breathed.

"Looks that way, huh?" She mused with a smirk.

"Woah. I didn't expect you to survive let alone be so...you." Xander said with a grin.

"How's sire boy...?" She asked after a moment.

"Annoying as ever in all his broodiness. He misses you." Xander said with a smile.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Huh." She said simply and turned around only to find Angel and Spike face-to-face in a confrontation.

She couldn't quite hold back a small laugh which turned into a flat out giggle fest. "Oh how I've missed this." She laughed as both Angel and Apike gave her guilty glances.

She slowly walked past them over to and alley way where she leaned against a building in the shadows. She carefully pulled out a cigarette before lighting it and popping it in her mouth, clearly aware of Angel and Spike in the alley staring at her.

"Take a picture, mate, it'll last longer." She rasped through the fog that seemed to sweep into the alley more by the minute.

"Lilith...Lil-"

"Do yourself a favor, sire boy." She said as she blew smoke out of her lungs. "Piss off." She said in a calm italian accent.

"Lilith." Angel said in a warning tone, exactly one second later an dagger landed in the wall less than an inch away from his head.

"Angel." She responded with a smirk as she slowly walked over to them and ripped the dagger violently yet calmly out of the wall.

"So I hear your in the good deed business." Spike said with a smirk.

"And your point is?" She asked, sarcasm dripping off her voice like venom as she twirled the dagger around her fingers.

* * *

Lilith was sat on snowy ground outside of her condo with Angel and Spike arguing. Again.

"Now, now ladies. No need to start a hair pulling contest." She teased with a smirk on her face. Angel and Spike turned to glare at her. "Hey don't blame e, princess." She grinned at them before casually fiddling with her dagger again.

"I'd forgotten your sense of humor." Spike said with a grin.

"Really? I've forgotten how annoying you can be." She retorted.

It had been a few hours since their little sarcasm spat and she was currently watching the clock tick round and round. She glanced over her shoulder to see Angel Spike. Arguing. AGAIN!

"Oh bloody hell, will you two give it a rest already? Bloody hell. Give it a rest, mates. It's Christmas Eve." She turned around to face them, her hands clenched into her fists and her eye a cold blood red. Just as she was about to whack them both over the head the sound of the grandfather clock ringing sounded twelve times. "I stand corrected." she mused as she turned her head around to see the grandfather clock having striking midnight. "It appears to be Christmas Day." She said with a smirk as she turned towards them. "All the more reason to SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled at them causing them to jump in fright and nod vigorously.

She slowly walked over to the windowsill before laying down on it on her back. She ended up day dreaming about herself, Dru, Darla, William, and Angelus in her early vampire years. She was jolted out of it as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Spike standing there.

"What's up, sire boy?"

"I just wanted to say that...I've missed you." Spike said with a smile.

"I've missed you too."

"I've decided to stay in LA. For a while at least."

"You don't have to-" She was cut of as he brought a finger to her lips to shush her.

"No arguing."

She smirked. "No. I'll leave that to you and pretty boy over there."

He smirked. "Besides. I know you. You'll get back at Angel somehow. You really think I'm gonna miss that?" She grinned.

"No. I suppose not." She smirked before she looped her arms around his neck and pecked him gently on the mouth before she sat up and placed her dagger in her back pocket.

He smiled before carefully kissing her on the forehead. "Happy Christmas Lil." She smiled before silently placing one of her hands over top of his.

"Happy Christmas, William."

* * *

**I know it's shorter than usual but it's a Christmas special chapter so it's bound to be a bit shorter. Happy Christmas everyone! And a brilliant New Year. I'll be back with new chapter in January. :)**


	5. Soon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of the characters in it. The only thing I own is Lilith and the idea for this story.**

_"Ha! Told you, you wouldn't live to see the dark of night again."  
_

_"Hey peaches. I need a new car. I'm afraid this one ended up in the docks. Don't ask me ho-"_

_"You're a bloody puppet!"_

_"Get out of here, Lilith!"_

_"Lilith? Lilith is it you?"_

_"How's sire boy...?"_

_"Take a picture, mate, it'll last longer."_

_"So I hear your in the good deed business."  
_

_"Oh bloody hell, will you two give it a rest already? Bloody hell. Give it a rest, mates. It's Christmas Eve."_

_"I've decided to stay in LA. For a while at least."_

_"Happy Christmas, William."_

**The Sanctuary by Darling Violetta (Opening theme)**

**Resurrection**

**Clip of many faces. Terrified faces.**

**A clip of Angel slamming a file closed.**

**Clip of angel clashing swords with Lilith.**

**Clip of Angel and Lilith talking.**

**Clip of Angel getting thrown through glass.**

**Clip of Lilith staking a vampire.**

**David Boreanaz As Angel**

**Clips of angels head basically spinning around.**

**Jessica Grace as Lilith Omirou**

**Clips of Lilith, walking, and fighting, and standing in the rain with a blood soaked face.**

**J. August Richards as Charles Gunn**

**Clips of Gunn as a lawyer, a fighter.**

**Amy Acker as Winifred Berkle**

**Clips of her at her lab.**

**Andy Hallet as Lorne**

**Clips of Lorne talking on the phone, and singing.**

**And**

**Alexis Denisof as Wesley Windum Price**

**Clip of Wesley sending a grappling hook to the ceiling, and of him looking at books.**

**Clip of Lilith looking horrified and staring at some unseen figure.**

**(Lilith's POV) **

Lilith stretched her arms high above her head before smiling as she changed into a white tank top with lace flowery design along the bottom, a pair of navy blue jeans, a pair of black combat boots, that had one black dagger with a crescent moon sign in each boot.

When she got to Wolfram & Hart she headed down the hallways until she heard her sire's voice and followed it until she saw him and Illyria facing off. She leaned against the doorway with a fond smile on her face as she watch them spar.

"I'll give you that. Good one." Spike said before he ran forward, ducked Illyria's kicked to his head, before spinning around and holding out his hand causing Illyria's face to collide with it.

"Now now, William, didn't Your mum ever tell you it's rude to hit a girl?" Lilith asked with a teasing tone of voice as she let her presence be known, slowly walking it the room with her well manicured dark blue finger nails brushing against the weapons hanging on the wall.

"Hey Lil. What are you doing down here?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

She smirked at him. "There's no vamps out tonight. Figured you'd be getting tired, of...," She glanced at Illyria. "Adapting." She finished with a smirk.

Spike shrugged. "Alright. Knock yourself out." He said as he walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall.

"Alright darling. Let's dance." She said with a smirk and cute giggle before blocking the punches Illyria threw at her before ducking slightly, spinning around and elbowed her in stomach so hard that it caused her to stagger back a couple of steps.

"You are adapting." Illyria commented.

"Yeah, funny that. Now, we call that learning, Miss Ancient." She said with a laugh.

"Adaptation is compromise." Illyria stated.

"Yeah. Like I said. We call that 'Learning'." Lilith said with a quick movement to swipe some blood from her chin.

"When the world met me it shuddered. Groaned. It knelt at my feet." Illyria ranted.

"'Dear pent house, I usually don't write such formal letters as this but-'." Her mocking was cut off as Illyria punched her in the face causing her to stagger back. "That wasn't very nice." She said calmly before running forward, ducking at the last moment and appearing behind her only for Illyria to spin around and punch her in the face. She took a step back before she started to giggle.

"Illyria was all they needed to know." Said god stated through narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. Shame that. Then came the internet." She said with a smirk as she met the gods glare.

"Your kind has pulled this domain apart." Illyria said as she circled the vampire who merely followed her with her eyes before spinning around and started to circle her. "Each of you has snatched a tiny piece of it. Even those with the mightiest hordes are paupers."

"The one who dies with the most toys wins, eh?" Spike commented from his place near the wall wear the weapons hung.

"To never die and to conquer all. _That _is winning." Illyria stated as she paced.

Spike grinned before launching himself at her. Illyria immediately slowed the flow of time causing spike to go flying through the air in slow motion while Lilith's actions were in slow motion from her eyes widening to her kneeling down and taking one of her daggers out of her boot.

When everything was back to normal Illyria was standing behind Spike. "That's cheating." Spike said at the same time as Lilith said,

"That's not fair."

* * *

"That time stop things, a Royal Bitch." Spike said after Angel called him and Lilith to come talk to him. "But, I _am _starting to suss out her million year old moves." Spike informed him.

"From what I can tell there's some Tae kwon doe." Lilith stated as she jumped up to sit on the window sill by the glass window.

"A little Brazilian ninjitsu, Ancestrally speaking, of course." Spike added as he used his thumb to wipe some blood from his mouth.

"We have to stop these sessions." Angel stated.

"Hang on there a minute, love." Lilith said as she examined her dagger.

"Yeah. I'm just now getting into it." Spike added. "Testing her has sharpened technique I didn't even know was rusty."

"That's just the thing. We're _not _testing her, Spike. _She's _testing _us_." Angel snapped.

A whooshing sound interrupted the argument and when they turned around they saw Illyria standing there, with one hand on her stomach. "I winded her at least, didn't I." Spike said with a smirk. "That right, Little Shiva, I reckon you'll think twice next time." Spike mocked Illyria with a smirk while Illyria looked around with a panicked look on her face.

"Meet is my office." Lilith raised an eyebrow at him and opened her mouth like she was going to say something. "Now, Lilith!" He snapped. She gritted her teeth together in anger before she exchanged a glance with Spike.

"Alright. I'll let it go. For now." She glared at Angel before she headed out the door.

* * *

"Okay, so the Upshot is you don't want Babe the Blue Ox in your house, and you want to get rid of her." Spike commented as he walked around the room till her finally sat down in a chair next to Lilith.

"Yeah" Angel said calmly.

"So. Are we talking pasture... Or Slaughterhouse?" Spike asked as he snatched a cigarette that Lilith was about to light out of her mouth.

"She didn't have a problem with Killing Fred, Did she?" Angel asked turning to Wesley.

"Illyria infected Fred with no more malice than a viral phage." Wesley answered quietly.

"Look, Wesley, I know you're bonding with her but-" He was cut off by Wesley.

"She's unpredictable, Dangerous, Too powerful a being, Too close to being an enemy." Wesley listed off. "Yes, Angel, It's self-evident." Wesley added.

"Which means, We have to find some kind of weakness. Some point of vulnerability." Angel stated.

"Listen to soul-boy. All ready to look for a weakness in his enemies." Lilith said with a smirk as she took out another cigarette and put it in her mouth only for Spike to snatch it out of her mouth. "You're acting more and more like Angelus everyday. It makes me so proud." She mocked with a smirk clear on her face.

"You want me to find a way to kill her." Wesley summarized.

"You got a problem with that?" Angel asked as he looked Wesley in the eye-or tried to.

"No." Wesley said finally after a long pause.

"Good. Because we've got more than enough problems to worry about."

"Yeah. For example the apocalypse." Gunn commented. "Still trying to get my head around that one. Lindsey said we're in the middle of it." He added with the question threatening to hang over the room.

"Oh, yes. The thousand year war of good versus evil is well underway." Wesley explained.

"Evil just hasn't told anyone about it which is probably why they're winning." Angel said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Oh by the way," Lilith said as she popped another cigarette in her mouth only for it to go flying out of her mouth again. "We're apparently on the wrong side." She added. She shrugged and leaned back in her chair before placing her feet up on the table and then proceeded to twirl her dagger around her finger. "Or the right side. If you like winning."

"Sounds like you guys are buying it." Gunn commented.

"Next time you go out there, Take a good look around, Cause' it's true, Gunn." Angel told him in a grave tone.

"Works for me. So what's that mean for us?" Gunn questioned.

"Tell us how we fight an invisible war. I don't even know who we're fighting." Angel sighed as he stood up and turned to face the window. "All the evil we've stopped so far, And we're still the partners number-one earner."

"Not Anymore." Hamilton said as he walked into the room. "Let me ask you something, Angel. You ever heard the term "Surgical Strike."?" Hamilton asked as he walked around the table, giving Lilith a disappointed scowl as he glare at her before continuing along.

"Ever heard of the term "Appointment."?" Angel countered.

"Illyria destroyed eleven torture units before she finally found your man, two troop carriers, an ice cream truck, and eight beautifully maintained lawns. Not to mentions billions of employees rendered useless to the company." Hamilton lectured as he walked by Lilith and grabbed her dagger right out of her hand, with which she merely flicked her wrist causing the dagger to fly back into her hand.

"Bill me." Angel said calmly.

"Oh we will." Hamilton said calmly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "The damages are coming directly out of this divisions profits. Congratulations." He added.

"For what?" Lilith asked, curious on what he was "Congratulating" them for.

"In one swift stroke, you've gone from leader of the pack, to staggering at the rear."

"And?" Angel questioned with one raised eyebrow.

"Angel, you're a motivated go-getter at the top of the corporate ladder. Why don't _you _figure out what comes after "And?"?" Hamilton stated with a smirk.

"We're working on that." Angel countered.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. In the meantime the partners have a small...,task they'd like you to oversee." Hamilton continued. "I'm sending, Gunn, the file. Good to see you again by the way." He said turning to Gunn before putting his eyes back on Angel. "It's a simple matter, but with some very big players." He added.

"If this is our chance to get back into the better grace with the head office, I'd have to say it's not my priority." He snapped coldly. Lilith found herself grinning as she took her feet off of the desk, leaned forward to put one elbow on the table before flattening one hand and placing her chin on that hand before she locked eyes with Angel. He's whole cold exterior was making her think of Angelus.

"Oh no, Angel. Don't think about us. Think about profits." He said as he waved both hands in the air. "It's profits that make you keep this lucky little boatload of good above water. It's business, boys. Not a batcave." He said as he walked out of the room, sliding the door close as he went out.

"Well I'll tell you what." Lorne said.

"What?" Lilith asked as she turned to look at him.

"I still like him better than eve."

* * *

"Illyria's blown all her gasket's, man. She's out of her mind!" Angel snapped as he walked into the lab room where Lilith, Spike, and Wesley were currently looking for a weakness.

"How can you tell?" Lilith asked curiously but with a hint of mockery in her voice.

"Yesterday she spent two hours, mind-melding with a potted fern." Spike added causing Lilith to laugh and lean against the wall.

"She think I'm trying to kill her!" Angel exclaimed.

"Aren't you? Wesley commented.

"Tell me you have something, Wes. Just anything!"

"She is unstable. Overloading to be more accurate." He said as he walked over to where Spike was silently fuming at the computer. "The fusions between her demonic self and her hosts body seem to be deteriorating. It's as if the human part in her can no longer contain the demon within." He added as he finished helping Spike get to the right page before moving around the room fixing things.

"Hm. We're thinking that she cracked her engine block." Spike stated.

"And now she's leaking petrol all over." Lilith added.

"She's going to self-destruct." Wesley stated. "Violently, and soon."

"And you were going to tell me this, when?" Lilith smirked. _'Trying getting out of that one, Wes.' _She thought to herself.

"I wasn't. Spike, Lilith, and I were dealing with it." Wesley stated as he walked quickly over to some charts.

"We're motivated go-getters." Spike added as he looked up from the computer with a grin.

"The good news is, the crack in her engine block may give us enough time to get to her." Wesley said as he pulled out a big gun like thing. "This is a Mutari Generator. It creates a pinhole to an extra dimensional space. A negatively charged pocket universe that should draw her radiant essence, into itself by process of a-"

"Wes? Will it kill her." Angel questioned.

"Yes. Shall we go?" Wesley asked turning to the other two vampires in the room.

"About time, too." Lilith complained as she put her dagger back in it's sheathe before walking towards the door with Wesley, Angel, and Spike following.

* * *

"Well that's the problem. You don't always see her when-" He was cut off by Lilith flicking her wrist and sending him through the air to the other side of the room.

Illyria narrowed her eyes and Lilith ducked her attack before Illyria disappeared. She reappeared behind Lilith and staked her. Angel and Spike's eyes widened before Lilith let a single tear roll down her face before she turned to dust.

* * *

"This is now." She heard Angel yell. She turned towards him.

"You alright mate?" She questioned.

"Oh guys. This isn't good." Angel said gravely.

"That's funny. I didn't even see her leave." Lorne said as he looked around.

"Well that's the problem." Spike said.

"Like a blue little hoppity rabbit, that one is." Lilith said.

"'I slew the feminine one first.'." Angel murmured Before he ran forward, pushed Spike out of the way before he held Lilith back and threw her to the other side of the room, in the process causing Illyria's stake to go through his stomach.

"Wait. Wait. Wes, put that thing down. Lilith, Spike, nobody move." Angel ordered as he yanked the stake out of his stomach.

"This too. All changing." Illyria then proceeded to groan in pain.

"I know what happens. I know you kill us all." Angel said to Illyria with worry clear in his voice.

"Feeling a bit pessimistic, are ya?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"And then you shudder, you convulse with pain, And then the power inside you explodes." Angel ranted.

"You are the Angel from the past. You were swept up in my wake."

"You're not a king anymore. Your domain is gone. Swallowed by time."

"We've had this conversation." Illyria growled.

"You explode. I know. I was there."

"You ask me to allow you to murder me?" Illyria growled out.

"It's not murder if you say yes." Spike said causing Lilith to grin as she got up off of the floor and headed over to him.

"_No one _is murdering you. This device won't kill you." Wesley said, surprising everyone in the room.

"What? You said-" Angel started but was cut off by Wesley.

"I lied." He said with a smile causing Lilith to laugh.

"I _am _my power!" Illyria snapped before she kicked Wesley aside. Lilith narrowed her eyes before she closed her eyes and and allowed fire to bubble up inside her until she felt like she was holding it in her hand.

She raised her arm and was about to throw the fire at Illyria when she felt herself slow down. Her best guess was that Illyria would have kill her and everybody else if she had not started to self destruct.

"Wes, now!" Lilith yelled causing Wesley to jump out of his trance and into action, shooting the gun at her causing her to groan a couple of time before she was back to her regular old know-it-all self.

* * *

Lilith groaned as she collapsed onto her bed with a heavy sigh. She felt something move in her stomach. Her eyes glazed over and turned blood red before she smiled and allowed herself to speak,

"Soon."

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter of 2013. Happy New Year! I'll be updating a lot more because I got the whole series of Angel for Christmas. -throws confetti- Anyways I hope you guys had a good Christmas and New years Eve. Review?**

**~Goddess of Darkness.**


	6. Italy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of the characters in it.**

_Previously on Resurrection_

_"Now now, William, didn't Your mum ever tell you it's rude to hit a girl?"_

_"Alright darling. Let's dance."_

_"Your kind has pulled this domain apart."_

_"That's not fair."_

_"We have to stop these sessions."_

_"Hang on there a minute, love."_

_"Listen to soul-boy. All ready to look for a weakness in his enemies. You're acting more and more like Angelus everyday. It makes me so proud."_

_"Illyria destroyed eleven torture units before she finally found your man, two troop carriers, an ice cream truck, and eight beautifully maintained lawns. Not to mentions billions of employees rendered useless to the company."_

_"You alright mate?"_

_"That's funny. I didn't even see her leave."_

_"Like a blue little hoppity rabbit, that one is."_

_"'I slew the feminine one first.'."_

_"Feeling a bit pessimistic, are ya?"_

_"I lied." _

**Chapter 6: Italy **

"We don't want to be rushing in half-cocked." Lilith could hear Gunn and Angel arguing.

"As opposed to the full-cock that's been working so well for us." Gunn retorted.

"What are you two girls talking about?" She asked as she shook her head to dispel the dizziness that made her brain go fuzzy.

"Huh?!" She realized that she had zoned out for so long that she was now standing in Angel's office.

"Hey, how do you say, 'Wank off' in Italian?" Spike asked no-one in particular.

"Sega spento." Lilith answered from her spot leaning against the wall with a tired look on her face.

"What?" _'Hm?'_ "When? Yeah, I understand. Thanks."

"What is it, princess. Lose your magic marble?" Lilith asked tiredly as she closed her eyes.

"Ubervamps? Demon Gods? Bloody, devil robots?" Spike questioned.

"It's Buffy." Angel stated causing Lilith to open one eyes to look at her.

**The Sanctuary by Darling Violetta (Opening theme)**

**Resurrection**

**Clip of many faces. Terrified faces.**

**A clip of Angel slamming a file closed.**

**Clip of angel clashing swords with Lilith.**

**Clip of Angel and Lilith talking.**

**Clip of Angel getting thrown through glass.**

**Clip of Lilith staking a vampire.**

**David Boreanaz As Angel**

**Clips of angels head basically spinning around.**

**James Marsters as Spike**

**Clips of Spike and Angel arguing, Spike kissing Lilith, and Spike looking worried.**

**Jessica Grace as Lilith Omirou**

**Clips of Lilith flicking her wrist causing the glass windows to break and air to come in as well as clips of her summoning the other elements and closing her eyes in defeat.**

**J. August Richards as Charles Gunn**

**Clips of Gunn as a lawyer, a fighter.**

**Amy Acker as Illyria**

**Clips of her fighting.**

**Andy Hallet as Lorne**

**Clips of Lorne talking on the phone, and singing.**

**And**

**Alexis Denisof as Wesley Windum Price**

**Clip of Wesley sending a grappling hook to the ceiling, and of him looking at books.**

**Clip of Lilith looking horrified and staring at some unseen figure. **

"I said! I'll take care of it!" Angel yelled over his shoulder as he walked at a fast pace towards the elevator.

"Take care of what?" Gunn asked as he followed with Spike right behind him and Lilith merely keep up but not saying anything.

"Is Buffy all right?" Spike asked, worry clear in his voice.

"She will be when I get there." Angel snapped over his shoulder as he came to a stop in front of teh elevator only to stumble back a couple of steps in shock and a little bit of fear as Lilith appeared right in front of him.

"What happened?" Lilith asked as she popped a cigarette in her mouth a lit it.

"What happened!" Spike repeated.

"The immortal." Angel stated which caused both Lilith and Spike to look up in shock.

"The who?" Gunn asked,

"The foulest evil." Spike said.

"Right. The foulest evil that hell ever vomited forth." Lilith added, her eyes flashing blood red for a split second.

"Worse than you?" Harmony asked in surprise earning a glare from Lilith which quickly shut her up.

"He was spotted in Rome near Buffy's-"

"Wait a second, Rome? That's where the capo died." Gunn said.

"Good. I'll go to Rome, get teh capo, say hi to Buff, and then bring it back." Lilith said calmly as she walked into the elevator with Angel and Spike following. "I did mean, Alone, fellas." She said, irritation clear in her voice.

"We're coming." Spike and Angel said in unison.

"Like hell you are." Lilith snapped pushing the 'emergency stop' button on the elevator.

"Look it's not up for discussion. Either you let us come, or you're fired!" Angel snapped and then his eyes widened and he visibly gulped as he saw the dark aura start to form around her.

"I _know _you did _not _just try to boss _me _around, now did you?" She said in a deadly calm voice.

"Uh..." She giggled.

"Good." She said before she slowly walked over to the plane, immediately going to the mini alcohol.

* * *

"Just admit it. You think you're gonna ride in, save the day, and sweep Buffy off of her-"

"Like you're not thinking the same thing." Spike retorted while Lilith rubbed her temples.

"I'm already seeing somebody."

"What, dog girl?"

Nina's a werewolf."

"Fido know her boyfriend's flying halfway around the world to see his ex?"

"Look, I was gonna call her, and we're just hanging out she's _not _my ex."

"This rate, never will be."

"Okay will teh two of you just SHUT UP! I don't give a shit about your petty jealousies. You, Spike, with your insane desperate need to sleep with Buff again, and you, Angel, you're just as bad. You have a bloody girlfriend for fucks sake! So the two of you will shut your hole, until we get to Italy, or so help me god, I will toss you both out the window and watch with great satisfaction as you burst into flame!" She yelled her eyes now blood red and her nails digging into her armrest.

They both gulped before nodding vigorously.

* * *

**Italy, Rome, 1917 **

**"William." Angelus bumped into the vampire before noticing Annabelle chained up on his other side with part of her dress ripped and dirt on it. **

**"It's about time you two sleepy heads woke up." She snapped, clearly very testy at the moment.**

**"The Immortal thinks he can do this to us?" Angelus growled out, trying his best to put aside the desperate hope that she would take her anger out on the Immortal. **

**"He's gonna curse the day he ever crossed paths with Angelus." William grunted as he tried to get out of his chains.**

**"And William the Bloody." Angelus countered as he grunted and tried to get his own chains off.**

**"Are you two done? Cause' I already tried that, mate." Annabelle said from her spot just hanging there.**

**"And, Annabelle the Poisoned Thorn." William and Angelus said in unison.**

**"We'll see how Immortal he is, when we're through with him." William growled.**

**"We'll carve him up like a Sunday roast, and make him watch as we feast on his steaming flesh." Angelus growled.**

**"Thanks, a lot, Angelus, now I'm hungry." Lilith snapped.**

**"His Benevolence, the Immortal..." Lilith narrowed her eyes at the tiny little man, wanting nothing more than to rip his throat out with her teeth. She grinned as he came over to her and unlocked her shackles before he continued talking this time to all three of them.**

**"Wishes to convey his regrets at having detained you, but-" He was cut off as Annabelle snapped his neck and sunk her teeth into him.**

**"Uh, Annabelle?" Angelus asked after a couple of minutes of her drinking the guy.**

**"We _are _done here, Love." Spike commented.**

**Annabelle looked up with blood trickling down her chin. "Sorry." She said as she licked her lips and wiped the blood off of her chin. "I was hungry." She explained.**

**"Look what they did to me shirt!" Angelus exclaimed.**

**"Your shirt? Look at my dress." Annabelle complained.**

**"There's gonna be some action. After a good drink and a long rest in the arms of," **

**"Darla!" Angelus exclaimed as he ran over to the bed.**

**"What have they done to her?" William questioned as Lilith crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. **

* * *

**Rome, Italy 2004 **

"Spike, Lilith! Oh, _mio dio!_" Andrew exclaimed as he hugged Her and Spike.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew questioned.

"I was about to ask you the same question Andrew."

"Buffy and Dawn are letting me crash. My place was incinerated when that thing happened."

"That thing?" Spike quetsioned.

"Yeah. Jeez, William, your memory really is awful! Remember. about a year ago. Give or take a few days. Sunnydale gets incinerated. Any of this ringing any bells?" Lilith mocked.

"I don't think that's the 'thing' he was talking about." Spike argued.

"Well, how do you know?" Lilith asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Just, don't argue with me, okay. I just know." He snapped turning to give her a warning glare.

"Ooh! I'm so scared." Lilith mocked.

"You should be, Okay! I am your sire, so just, shut up."

"Don't you tell me to shut up, you ponce!" She snapped.

"Children! You're giving me a headache!" Angel complained as he rubbed his temples.

"_You _have no room to talk." Lilith said calmly as she nodded to Andrew before walking into the apartment.

"So, I have plans tonight but I can cancel, you know if you guys wanna hang. You should see Rome at night. Oh! I'll take you anywhere you wann go, anything you wanna see." Andrew promised.

"Buffy." Spike and Angel said simultaneously.

"Right because you guys both-" Andrew nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah. She's not here." Andrew said.

"Where'd she go?" Andrew just looked at him. "To meet the Immortal."

"By herself?" Spike asked in shock.

"I told you I had plans." Andrew said nervously.

"When did she leave?" Angel asked Andrew.

"You just missed her."

"Then we're too late." Spike commented.

"Of course it could be worse." Angel commented.

"You're telling me." Andrew said as he plopped down on the couch. "Most nights they don't go out, just curl up on the couch and snuggle."

"There's snuggling?" Angel questioned, looking hurt.

"For starters." Andrew answered before quickly sitting up. "Wait you didn't know they were... together?" Andrew asked causing all three vampires to freeze.

"It's worse." Lilith growled.

* * *

**Rome, Italy, 1917**

**"Angelus! You're back." Darla said weakly while Annabelle leaned against the door frame before walking into the room. **

**"He's been here." She murmured.**

**"I'd crawl back from the depths of hell to lay by your side." Angelus breathed into Darla's ear before her gently pulled her in for a kiss. He abruptly stood up, recoiling and dropping her as he wiped his mouth. "He's tasted you."**

**"Who?" William asked clueless as ever.**

**"Who do you think?" Annabelle snapped.**

**"Did he hurt you?" Angelus asked Darla.**

**"No until I asked him to." Darla said as she stood up, wrapped in sheets and rolled her eyes at them. "Oh, come on, Have you _seen _him? With the eyes, and the chest, and the..." She trailed off to sigh blissfully. "Immortality."**

**"We're Immortal." William commented.**

**"Not like him." Darla said as she walked over to the side of the room and pulled on a robe. "He's not some common 's-I don't know what he is. A giant. A titan straddling good and evil, serving no master but his own considerable desires." Darla ranted.**

**"Darla-" Darla cut Angelus off as she went into another rant.**

**"And spiritual. Did you know he spent 150 years in a Tibetan monastery? Which I guess explains all the desire." Darla went on.**

**"He's my arch-nemesis." Angelus commented.**

**"Oh, darling. It was just fornication." Darla chuckled. "Really great fornication."**

**"Okay, it's official, grand-sire. She's lost it." Annabelle commented.**

**"She's glowing, mate." William commented as he stepped forward to get a closer look at Darla.**

**"She isn't." Angelus snorted as he brushed the vampire off.**

**"Little bit." Darla said as she nodded.**

**"Time for another pony ride?" Drusilla asked as she stepped out from the next room wearing a lacy negligee.**

**"Son of a bitch!" William yelled causing Annabelle to giggle in amusement.**

**"The both of you?"**

**"He's insatiable." Darla retorted.**

**"Drusilla, you...you let him touch you?" William pretty much whined.**

**"He felt like sunshine." Drusilla purred.**

**"Uh, no. No." William stammered.**

**"It's not like we were the only ones." Darla defended herself shifting her gaze from Angelus to Annabelle and back again.**

**"Wh-What! You too?!" Angelus and William screamed in unison.**

**"Why do you think I'm out to get him?" She commented with a shrug. "I dislike the fact that he caused me to turn into, that." She said gesturing to Darla and Drusilla.**

**"That's why he had us tossed. So he could violate-" **

**"He didn't-"**

**"Violate our women!" Angelus interrupted.**

**"Violate, in succession!" William added.**

**"Concurrently." Darla added.**

**"Concurrently? You never let us do that." Angelus complained.**

* * *

**"Blood vengeance. I'm sure we're on the list, under Blood Vengeance." Angelus argued with the Bouncer in front of a club.**

**"No. No blood vengeance sorry."**

**"Maybe it's under Angelus?" William suggested while Annabelle face palmed.**

**"Ah, you know what, screw the list." He said to William before charging at the entrance with William at his side. "Augh!" He grunted.**

**"You're not in here, You're not getting in there." He said gesturing first to his list then to the club. "Piss off!" He yelled, his italian accent adding to the affect. **

**Annabelle laughed before clearing her throat and slowly walking forward until she stood in front of the bouncer and smiled. "Name?' He asked.**

**"Lilith Annabelle Omirou." She said calmly. **

**"Go on in, Ms. Omirou." Annabelle turned around and beckoned her sire and grand-sire when an announcement sounded. **

**"I apologize for all those who wanted to meet the Immortal but he has urgent business to attend to." **

**"Oh, fuck no, bitch!" She growled in annoyance before spinning around and storming off in anger.**

* * *

**Rome, Italy, 2004 **

"It's over." Spike whined. "Just like that. Not that I thought I had a chance anyway."

"At least I have a girlfriend." Angel countered.

"Oh stop your whining." Lilith snapped. "It's making me want to convulse."

"Grazie, Signora Lilith. Grazie. Grazie." The demon maid said in Italian causing Lilith to smile.

"La vostra accoglienza, signora." Lilith responded as she took the bag from her and turned around to find Spike and Angel gone. She tracked them until she found herself in the middle of a club. "Okay. Time to find tweedle dee and tweedle dum." Lilith muttered as she walked up to the bartender. "Hey, love. You speak English?"

"Si, Si. I love the English."

"Good. Tell me, Have you seen a couple of guys in here. One has bleach blonde hair, probably looking around while talking to the other one, dark brown hair, very broody-like." Lilith questioned.

"Hm...Si. Si, si. They were here. Looking for their little blonde friend and The Immortal." She responded, her thick italian accent adding to the affect.

"Idiots." She muttered. "Do you know where they went?" She asked, her hand subconsciously going to her stomach.

"They went after little green senor."

"Thanks!" She called over her shoulder as she sped through the club until she found something. Very faint, but it was indeed the scent of broodiness.

* * *

Lilith sweat dropped as she watch Spike punch Angel, Angel punch Spike, and the both of them touch each other. She rolled her eyes before she stalked forward and punched Angel in the face before she smashed her knee into Spike's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angel yelled.

"Punching idiotic little boys who can't do as their told." She said calmly with a pointed look at Angel and Spike. That silenced them.

"Where's the head?" Angel asked.

"I thought you had it?" Spike questioned.

"Well I thought you had it." Angel retorted.

"Excuse me ladies, but _I _have it." Lilith said with a smirk as she held up the bag.

"Okay so-"

"Oh no. I get to go and do what I please. You two, don't lose the head. Or there'll be hell to pay." She said, tossing them the head before she ran off into the night.

* * *

"Where's the head?" Lilith snapped as she saw Spike and Angel standing in an alley. With no head.

"Well, you see-"

'You idiots!" She yelled before she disappeared.

* * *

"You must be so lonely. Your boyfriends, girlfriend, is with the Immortal. How Unfortunate for the and you. How fortunate for he-" He broke off as she flicked her wrist causing the bag to fly into her hand. She grinned.

"You annoy me. I think, it is time for you to die." She smiled sweetly before snapping her fingers, causing him to catch on fire, savoring his screams before turning around and darting away, dodging the bodyguards as she went and burst through a window in the Roman offices of Wolfram and Hart. "Come on, ladies. We're going."

"Um..." The CEO of Wolfram and Heart said. Lilith blinked to see two bodyguards each the same height as Angel and Spike, one with dark hair and the other with blonde hair.

"Oh for fucks sake." She disappeared and kicked down Andrews door to see Angel sitting on the couch looking like he was about to cry. She sighed as she leaned heavily against the door frame before smiling, as she felt Spike hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go home." He said.

**A/N: It's finally here. Only two chapters left. Spoilers Alert: You all remember Lilith from season 2? Near the beginning of A New Addition? Well she _will _be returning in the next chapter. XD**


	7. The Spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of the characters in it.**

_Previously on Resurrection_

_"Hey, how do you say, 'Wank off' in Italian?"_

_"Sega spento."_

_"What is it, princess. Lose your magic marble?"_

_"It's Buffy."_

_"The immortal."_

_"Right. The foulest evil that hell ever vomited forth."_

_"He was spotted in Rome near Buffy's-"_

_"Good. I'll go to Rome, get the capo, say hi to Buff, and then bring it back."_

_"We're coming."_

_"I __know _you did _not _just try to boss _me _around, now did you?"

_**"It's about time you two sleepy heads woke up."**_

**__****"He's gonna curse the day he ever crossed paths with Angelus."**  


**__****"And William the Bloody."**

_**"And, Annabelle the Poisoned Thorn."**_

_**"Thanks, a lot, Angelus, now I'm hungry."**_

_**"Darla!"**_

_"Spike, Lilith! Oh, __mio dio!_"

_"Buffy and Dawn are letting me crash. My place was incinerated when that thing happened."_

_"That thing?"_

_"Yeah. Jeez, William, your memory really is awful! Remember. about a year ago. Give or take a few days. Sunnydale gets incinerated. Any of this ringing any bells?"_

_"So, I have plans_ tonight_ but I can cancel, you know if you guys wanna hang. You should see Rome at night. Oh! I'll take you anywhere you wanna go, anything you wanna see."_

_**"Angelus! You're back."**_

_******"Did he hurt you?"**_

**__****"Not like him."**  


**__****"Time for another pony ride?"**

_**"The both of you?"**_

_******"He felt like sunshine."**_

_**"It's not like we were the only ones."**_

_******"That's why he had us tossed. So he could violate-"**_

_**"He didn't-"**_

_**"Violate our women!"**_

_**"Violate, in succession!"**_

_"Punching idiotic little boys who can't do as their told."_

_"Let's go home." _

**Chapter 7 The Spell**

Lilith walked through the halls of her house gathering candles, thoughts swirling around in her head.

"I have to know..." She kept on whispering as she picked up her laptop and scrolled through the Demons, Demons, Demons page before she grabbed an ancient textbook that she had taken from Wesley's office and flipping through the dusty pages.

Her eyes widened as she felt yet another translation that was of no help to her.

She narrowed her eyes before she allowed a grin to spread across her face before she picked up a pad of paper and started to scribble words down onto it. When she was done she quickly ripped the piece of paper off of the stapled spot attached to the pad of blank pages. he placed it down before she spent the next few hours translating it and writing it down.

She then gathered nine black candles and spread them around her on the floor before she lit them, picked up the two pieces of papers, sat down on the floor before she started to read from the paper, the latin dripping from her voice like lace.

_"Oh, Dea de Lumine,_  
_Custos futuro,_  
_Largiaris mihi sapientiam tuam."_ She chanted as she ran her well manicured long black finger nails across the ancient pages of the book she was translating from, her latin not being the best in the world.

_"Antiqua numina testor,_  
_De caelum et terram._  
_Ad dirigendos me per meam rimanti,_  
_Ad quærendum responsis,_  
_Ad unspoken quaestionem." _She picked up a daggers and carefully cut off a lock of hair from her head before she place part of it on one of the candles til it lit on fire and then placed it on the ancient text book.

_"Si non,_  
_Silebit._  
_Dico ex spatio et tempore,_  
_Antiqua spirituum,_  
_a praeteritis et praesentibus._  
_Ad adjuvandum rege me._  
_Et impende super me reasurrance,_  
_mei." _She sliced the palm of her hand and allowed the blood to fall off of her hand and onto the pages of the ancient text.

_"Veterum Deorum,_  
_congregabo hic,_  
_Et impende super me,_  
_Quid fuit olim."_ She yelled the last line as she slammed her hand down on the text to allow all the more blood the go onto the text book. Wind whirled around her and blue smoke swirled around out of the book and around her before it transferred to the area outside of the ring of candles and swirled around up and down.

Lilith blinked in confusion as she stood up to see nothing like she was expecting. She blinked a couple of times at the same time as the 5'4 girl in front of her as she looked up into her own navy blue eyes.

**The Sanctuary by Darling Violetta (Opening theme)**

**Resurrection**

**Clip of many faces. Terrified faces.**

**A clip of Angel slamming a file closed.**

**Clip of angel clashing swords with Lilith.**

**Clip of Angel and Lilith talking.**

**Clip of Angel getting thrown through glass.**

**Clip of Lilith staking a vampire.**

**David Boreanaz As Angel**

**Clips of angels head basically spinning around.**

**James Marsters as Spike**

**Clips of Spike and Angel arguing, Spike kissing Lilith, and Spike looking worried.**

**Jessica Grace as Lilith Omirou**

**Clips of Lilith flicking her wrist causing the glass windows to break and air to come in as well as clips of her summoning the other elements and closing her eyes in defeat.**

**J. August Richards as Charles Gunn**

**Clips of Gunn as a lawyer, a fighter.**

**Amy Acker as Illyria**

**Clips of her fighting.**

**Andy Hallet as Lorne**

**Clips of Lorne talking on the phone, and singing.**

**And**

**Alexis Denisof as Wesley Windum Price**

**Clip of Wesley sending a grappling hook to the ceiling, and of him looking at books.**

**Clip of Lilith looking horrified and staring at some unseen figure. **

"What the fuck!? The spell wasn't supposed to do that!" Lilith ranted as she paced back and forth inside the circle of candles. "It was supposed to bring forth from the future my little decendent so why would it bring a different version of me!?"

"You think you got problems? Try having your creepy ass grandsire constantly hitting on you, then we'll talk about who's life sucks." The Lilith that had come through the time portal snapped.

"Been there done that." Lilith muttered. "And technically he's our great-grand-sire. Seeing as Spike sired us, Dru sired him, And Angel cakes sired Dru." She added.

"Okay so what the bloody hell is even going on?" Portal Lilith questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest, opting to ignore her correcting herself basically.

Present day Lilith sighed before she rubbed her temples. "Okay first off, what year are you from?" She asked.

"1998." She answered.

"Oh perfect. That year was hell for us." She groaned in annoyance.

"Tell me about it." Past Lilith stated as she plopped down on the couch.

"Okay so what point in that year are you from? What's just happened?" Present day Lilith questioned.

Past Lilith sighed. "Nothing much really. The slayer burnt my hand beyond recognition. Sire boys in a wheelchair from what the slayer did while he was performing the ritual on Dru." She commented.

"Okay, anything else happen?" She questioned.

"Hmn? Well if you can't the fact that Dru, Spike and I brought back the judge only for it to get killed by the slayer and the fact that our creepy great-grand-sire is evil once again, cause' you know, it was _so _much fun the first time, then no nothing really."

"I see I had a sense of humor. That's good to know. A girls memory can get very crappy with old age." She commented.

"What year is it now?" Past Lilith questioned.

"2004." She answered absentmindedly.

"Wow. No, shit?" Present day Lilith nodded. "So I really lived to be a century, eh?"

Lilith chuckled. "More or less. Now, about Angelus and William. They still fighting?" She questioned.

"Yeah pretty much...Oh christ." She growled out as she saw the look in her future self's eyes when she thought about Angelus. "Don't tell me I actually fall for that prick in the future?"

"Afraid so, Love." Lilith responded.

"Wait a second...Oh shit!" Past Lilith yelled as she stared intently at her eyes. "Don't tell me I get a soul in the future."

"Once again, you are correct-" She was cut off as Wesley and Gunn came in mid conversation to see two Lilith's sitting there.

"Woah. When did Lilith get a twin?" Gunn commented.

"About 123 years ago but that's besides the point."She stated as she stood up. "I cast a spell and for some reason it brought forth a past me." She explained.

"Hey it was no picnic for me either. Though," She said with a chuckle. "I wish I'd been there to see the look on Spike and Angelus' faces when I was sucked in by that spell of yours."

Gunn laughed. "That does sound like it'd be pretty funny." He commented.

"So what was this spell supposed to do..." He trailed off as he spotted a piece of paper lying on the floor. He carefully picked it up before he read it over and gave Lilith a _look_.

"Take a picture, mate, it'll last longer." She snapped before she flicked her wrist causing the paper to fly out of his hand and into her own. "I'll just take that, thanks."

"Okay this will get way too confusing! Didn't you have a nickname or something when you were human that we could call your past self?" Gunn questioned.

The two Lilith's exchanged a glance, obviously both thinking the same thing before they both simultaneously nodded. "Well what was it?" The lawyer questioned. The two Lilith's blinked at each other before they grinned.

"Annabelle."

* * *

**Sunnydale, California, 1998**

**"Okay, what the hell was that?" Spike questioned as he stared at the spot where Lilith had been moments before.**

**"Our little Lil went for a visit." Dru grinned. "With herself."**

**"What do you mean, Love?" Spike questioned.**

**"What do you see?" Angelus breathed in her ear.**

**"She was carried away on fairy wings. Psst, Psst, Psst. She's in a different time."**

**"Different time?" He echoed thoughtfully. "You mean...she's in the future?" Dru nodded.**

**"Is that even possible?" Spike questioned as he placed one hand over the other.**

**"Apparently."**

* * *

**Las Angeles, California, 2004 **

Angel and Spike waltzed into Lilith's apartment arguing only to find she wasn't there. There were black candles that had clearly been lit recently as well as a bunch of crumpled up pieces of paper and one ancient dusty text book in the middle of the circle with a single piece of paper lying on top of it.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Spike questioned as he looked around.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it wasn't good." Angel answered gravely as he picked up the piece of paper laying on top of the book. "Looks like Lilith wrote herself a spell."

"Keen observation, peaches."

"Spike-"

"I mean honestly. I thought you were going to give her a job at your big fancy lawyer firm but no you have to please your bosses." Spike sneered as he continued to walk around the apartment while Angel read the piece of paper.

"Spike-"

"And you know, it's common courtesy to keep track of a girl your supposed to care about-"

"Spike!" Angel yelled.

"What!" He yelled back.

"Look." He said gravely as he passed him the paper.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Goddess of Light,  
The guardian of the future,  
Bestow upon me your wisdom." Spike and Angel found themselves reading the paper aloud, the blood from their veins that had been shed in the fight against the demon on their way over here, fallen onto the floor with each word.

"I call upon the ancient powers,  
Of Heaven and Earth.  
To guide me through out my quest,  
To seek the answers,  
To the unspoken question.  
If need be,  
Ask the right questions.  
If not,  
Be silent." They said in almost perfect unison as they gazed at the paper.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California 1998**

**We'll have to check around the under-" Angelus broke off as a swirling cloud of smoke seemed to pull him towards it. He glanced to the side to see Dru get pulled into it along with Spike, the force of the portal causing him to get flown out of his wheelchair. Angelus clung onto the railing of the abandoned warehouse with all his strength but soon gave up and let go.**

* * *

**Las Angeles, California 2004 **

"I call forth from space and time,  
Ancient spirits,  
from past and present.  
To help guide me.  
And bestow upon me reassurance,  
of my family." They were starting to feel uneasy and a bit confused but continued to read aloud, not noticing the cloud of purple mist that was gathering in front of them.

"Ancient gods,  
I gather here,  
And bestow upon me,  
What once was." Their eyes widened as they dropped the paper in shock. There, stood in front of them, inside the circle of candles, were Drusilla, Angelus, And Spike.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual but the next chapter will be long. I promise. Unfortunately I won't be updating again until probably mid-February cause I have relatives coming and I am moving so I gotta pack. :) I know I am so mean leaving you guys on a cliffy and then disappearing for a month but I promise I shall be back. :)**

**Review?**

**~Goddess of Darkness**


	8. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of the characters in it. **

_Previously on Resurrection_

___"Oh, Dea de Lumine,_  
_Custos futuro,_  
_Largiaris mihi sapientiam tuam."_

_"Antiqua numina testor,_  
_De caelum et terram._  
_Ad dirigendos me per meam rimanti,_  
_Ad quærendum responsis,_  
_Ad unspoken quaestionem."_

_"What the fuck!? The spell wasn't supposed to do that!"_

_"You think you got problems? Try having your creepy ass grandsire constantly hitting on you, then we'll talk about who's life sucks."_

_"1998."_

_"Oh perfect. That year was hell for us."_

_"Hmn? Well if you can't the fact that Dru, Spike and I brought back the judge only for it to get killed by the slayer and the fact that our creepy great-grand-sire is evil once again, cause' you know, it was __so _much fun the first time, then no nothing really."

_"I see I had a sense of humor. That's good to know. A girls memory can get very crappy with old age."_

_"2004."_

_"So I really lived to be a century, eh?"_

_"More or less. Now, about Angelus and William. They still fighting?"_

_"Don't tell me I actually fall for that prick in the future?"_

_"Afraid so, Love."_

_"Wait a second...Oh shit!"_

_"Don't tell me I get a soul in the future."_

_"Woah. When did Lilith get a twin?"_

_"About 123 years ago but that's besides the point."_

_"I cast a spell and for some reason it brought forth a past me."_

_"So what was this spell supposed to do..."_

_"Take a picture, mate, it'll last longer."_

_"I'll just take that, thanks."_

_**"Okay, what the hell was that?"**_

**"Our little Lil went for a visit."**

******"What do you see?"**

**"She was carried away on fairy wings. Psst, Psst, Psst. She's in a different time."**

******"You mean...she's in the future?"**

**"Apparently."**

_"Looks like Lilith wrote herself a spell."_

_"Keen observation, peaches."_

_"I mean honestly. I thought you were going to give her a job at your big fancy lawyer firm but no you have to please your bosses."_

_"And you know, it's common courtesy to keep track of a girl your supposed to care about-"_

_"Spike!"_

_"Oh, Goddess of Light,  
The guardian of the future,  
Bestow upon me your wisdom."_

_"I call upon the ancient powers,  
Of Heaven and Earth.  
To guide me through out my quest,  
To seek the answers,  
To the unspoken question.  
If need be,  
Ask the right questions.  
If not,  
Be silent."_

_**"We'll have to check around the under-"**_

_"I call forth from space and time,  
Ancient spirits,  
from past and present.  
To help guide me.  
And bestow upon me reassurance,  
of my family."_

_"Ancient gods,  
I gather here,  
And bestow upon me,  
What once was." _

The five vampires stared at each other for a couple of minutes before both angels and both spikes launched themselves at their counterparts. The fought against each other until they realized it was no use and dropped back.

"If we are gonna get our Lilith's," Angelus said.

"Then unfortunately we'll have to work with you." Angel said with a glare at his evil self.

"Right." Both Spikes said.

**The Sanctuary by Darling Violetta (Opening theme)**

**Resurrection**

**Clip of many faces. Terrified faces.**

**A clip of Angel slamming a file closed.**

**Clip of angel clashing swords with Lilith.**

**Clip of Angel and Lilith talking.**

**Clip of Angel getting thrown through glass.**

**Clip of Lilith staking a vampire.**

**David Boreanaz As Angel**

**Clips of angels head basically spinning around.**

**James Marsters as Spike**

**Clips of Spike and Angel arguing, Spike kissing Lilith, and Spike looking worried.**

**Jessica Grace as Lilith Omirou**

**Clips of Lilith flicking her wrist causing the glass windows to break and air to come in as well as clips of her summoning the other elements and closing her eyes in defeat.**

**J. August Richards as Charles Gunn**

**Clips of Gunn as a lawyer, a fighter.**

**Amy Acker as Illyria**

**Clips of her fighting.**

**Andy Hallet as Lorne**

**Clips of Lorne talking on the phone, and singing.**

**And**

**Alexis Denisof as Wesley Windum Price**

**Clip of Wesley sending a grappling hook to the ceiling, and of him looking at books.**

**Clip of Lilith looking horrified and staring at some unseen figure.**

* * *

**(Meanwhile, with the Lilith's)**

Lilith sighed as she leaned against her car with a troubled look upon her face.

"Something on your mind?" Annabelle asked with a slight tilt of her head as she lit a cigarette.

"No." Lilith said simply.

"Come on. I know you're thinking about something." Silence. Nothing but the ticking of a clock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

All of a sudden the clock exploded into a million pieces, bits of gears and springs and metal covered the entire floor, most of it charred to a satisfying crisp. "What the hell!?" Annabelle yelled.

"It was annoying me." Lilith said calmly as she took a long drag from her own cigarette.

"You're telling me you did that?" Annabelle asked in shock.

"Mhm." Lilith responded as she twirled a dagger in her fingers.

"Wow." Annabelle's eyes sparkled in awe.

"Take a picture, Love, It'll last you the trip." Lilith said calmly.

"What trip?" Annabelle questioned.

"Why, the trip back to your own time, of course!" Lilith said with a wide grin spread across her face.

* * *

Angelus and Spike burst into the room causing the two girls to glance up at him. "Hmh?" They grunted in unison as Angelus stalked up to them.

"You should know better than to just disappear like that!" Angelus snapped.

"Oh. Right. Now I recall why I hated you so much." Lilith commented as he yelled in her face, thinking her to be the Lilith from the past. "Don't worry, Annie, he does change." She turned back to the scourge of Europe. "Eventually." She said with a resigned sigh.

"Wha-" She cut him off by flicking her wrist sending him across the room. The sounds of laughter came to her ears and she slowly turned to see both Spikes there, one in a wheelchair. She narrowed her eyes before turning to Annabelle. "Has he got up yet?" She whispered.

"Yeah, but don't tell Angelus that." Annabelle whispered back.

"Don't worry, when I put you guys back in your own time I'll make sure to put you back a couple hours before you left so that you won't remember anything." Lilith whispered back with a wink before turning to the two Spikes.

"Hey there Sire Boys." She greeted them with a smirk.

"Wow. She's the same as ever." **(I'm gonna refer to Past Spike as William.) **William commented.

"More or less, yeah." Spike said with a grin her way.

"Annie and I gotta go." She said before grabbing her past selves hand and snapping her fingers, causing a tornado to form around them, teleporting them out of the awkwardness.

* * *

"What'd you do that for? Annabelle snapped irritably with a glare at her future self.

"Sorry. Too many painful memories." Lilith muttered, quickly looking away from her.

"What's this?" Annabelle asked, quickly grabbing the page with the spell on it with an english version of the spell on the back. "What? Why would you want to cast something like this?" Annabelle questioned when she suddenly remembered what Lilith had said to her when she first arrived in this time.

_~Flashback~_

_"What the fuck!? The spell wasn't supposed to do that!" Lilith ranted as she paced back and forth inside the circle of candles. "It was supposed to bring forth from the future my little decendent so why would it bring a different version of me!?"_

_~End Flashback~ _

"What did you mean by 'Little Decedent'" Annabelle asked.

"Oh that...It's best you don't burden yourself with my problems." Lilith said distantly.

"Well seeing as I'm you and your me just from different times your problems, are my problems, sweetheart." Annabelle reasoned. "So spill."

"Okay, Listen up, because I'm only saying this once and once I say it I can never unsay it." Lilith warned.

* * *

"Does she do that often?" William questioned Spike after the two girls were gone.

"Yeah pretty much. Whenever she knows she's either outnumbered or can't mentally handle a situation she teleports." Spike said with a sigh. "But honestly, who could blame her?" Spike added with a pointed glare at William and Angelus.

"Now now, my poor lost William, naughty boy should be so rude." A voice sounded from behind them. They spun around to see Drusilla standing there, with a second Drusilla behind her,

"Oh, no." Spike said.

"Oh shit." William said at the same time.

"We are so screwed." They said unison.

* * *

"So I get my soul back. Mind telling me how that happens?" Angelus asked.

"Why, so you can go back to your time and stop it from happening? Nice try." Angel said coldly as she said at his desk eyeing his future self with a sharp distrust.

"You can't blame me for trying." He said with a grin. "Who would've thought that I'd actually get somewhere with her." Angelus chuckled to himself.

"Trust me. You change a lot before that happens." Angel warned earning a glare.

"We'll see." Angelus said.

"I'm sure we will." Angel retorted.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Dru?" Spike snapped, irritably.

"Miss Edith told me there was an opportunity arising. An opportunity for us to be a family again. I want us to be a family again." Dru said as she slowly made her way towards Spike.

"Not this again!" Spike growled in anger and annoyance.

"I want to be a family again." She whispered seductively in his ear.

Spike sighed,"Where's Lilith when you need her?" He muttered.

* * *

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Lilith nodded.

"I...I don't believe you! It's not possible!" Annabelle yelled.

"Do you need me to say it!?" Lilith snapped,

"Yes." Annabelle said with a glare at her counterpart. If it's true then you should have no trouble saying it." Lilith hesitated. "Say it!" She took a step towards her, yelling now.

"Will that help you come to terms with something that won't happen for another six years?" Lilith snapped.

"Yes. It will." Annabelle said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine." Lilith sat down on the edge of the road and placed her head in her hands before she slowly dre her lips back, preparing her voice and eardrums for what was to come. "I'm...At least I think so...I asked Wes about it and he said something about Darla getting pregnant once...It's happening the exact same way...You see...I'm Pregnant, Annabelle. _We're _Pregnant."

* * *

**Hurrah! I'm not dead! I know, I know, It's two months late but! My Birthdays tomorrow so think of this as my Birthday present to you! Well, it's finally here! The long awaited final chapter Of A Fallen Soul Trilogy: Book Two: Resurrection. The third and final book to this trilogy will be coming soon, probably either tonight or sometime next week, but no promises. Watch out for the third installment of the Fallen soul Trilogy,**

**A Fallen Soul Trilogy: Book Three: A Soul Within a Soul. **

**I want to thank all of you so much for supporting me this far and I hope you will continue to do so, at least for this one last book. As Angelus would say,**

**"Hang in there Kitten, It's almost Friday!" Lol XD So please Review? **

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


End file.
